


College Years

by luixrry



Series: Jefferson High [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, American Football, F/M, Football Player Harry, Football Player Liam, Football Player Niall, Heartbreak, M/M, Pregnancy, Smut, Theater Student Louis
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-08 22:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11656461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luixrry/pseuds/luixrry
Summary: Rozpoczął się college, Louis stara się przystosować do życia w Cambridge i nowego chłopaka Liama Payne'a, podczas gdy Harry tłumi swoje uczucia starymi nawykami.2 część Jefferson High.





	1. Rozdział 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [College Years](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11191368) by [Wrathfulsmut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrathfulsmut/pseuds/Wrathfulsmut). 



**Harry**

MAJ

\- Co tu robisz? - spytał opierając się o framugę drzwi.

Louis wzruszył ramionami poprawiając uścisk na pudełku trzymamym w dłoni. - Pakowałem się ostatniej nocy i znalazłem trochę twoich rzeczy, pomyślałem, że chciałbyś je z powrotem.

Harry przytaknął przyjmując od niego pudełko, zaglądając do środka by sprawdzić co w nim jest. - Pamiętasz gdy byliśmy w Six Flags i zbyt wiele razy jeździliśmy na Mr Freeze.

Szatyn zaśmiał się na to wspomnienie, kiwając głową. - Źle się poczułeś i zwymiotowałeś na moje buty.

\- A później przez następną godzinę musiałeś wciskać we mnie wodę.

Uśmiechnął się spoglądając na swoje stopy. - W tym pudełku jest wiele wspomnień.

\- Tak.. Wciąż staram się dowiedzieć jak się po nich otrząsnąć... I po tobie.

\- Wiesz, że naprawdę cię kochałem prawda? Musisz o tym wiedzieć.

Harry skinął patrząc do pudełka, wzrokiem lądując na pierścionku obietnicy który mu dał, przez co oczy zaszły mu łzami.

\- Muszę wiedzieć dlaczego.

Louis westchnął, wzruszając lewym ramieniem. - Nie mam odpowiedzi, która sprawi że poczujesz się lepiej a to byłoby łatwiejsze.

\- Nie byłem wystarczający?

\- Nie Harry, byłeś idealny. To nie miało nic wspólnego z tobą.

\- A więc nie chodzi o mnie tylko o ciebie, tak?

\- Mimo tego jak kiepskie wyjaśnienie to jest, tak. Traktowałem cię okropnie i tak bardzo, bardzo przepraszam, Harry. Nie przyszedłem tutaj po to żeby wyciągać te uczucia na wierzch czy po to żebyś poczuł się źle, ja tylko.. Chciałem tylko oddać ci te rzeczy.

TERAŹNIEJSZOŚĆ

\- Harry! Obudź się! - krzyknęła Mads, rzucając poduszką w jego głowę.

Harry burknął, ukrywając twarz w swoją poduszkę.

\- Wstawaj Harry, nasze pierwsze zajęcia są za piętnaście minut, musimy iść.

\- Rzucam college - wymamrotał.

Mads zaśmiała się, przewracając oczami. - Nie, nie rzucasz, a teraz wstawaj, nie chcemy się spóźnić już w pierwszym dniu.

\- Mów za siebie - zachichotał. - Myślę, że wciąż jestem pijany z tej wczorajszej imprezy.

\- Cóż, tak się dzieje kiedy pijesz z trzech beczek piwa i wypijasz cztery butelki wódki.

\- Czemu ty nie masz kaca?

Wzruszyła ramionami. - Znam swój limit - przerwała, chwytając koszulkę i rzucając nią w Harry'ego. - A teraz wyciągnij swój tyłek z łóżka więc możemy iść na zajęcia.

Jęknął wygrzebując się z łóżka, wsuwając na siebie koszulkę którą rzuciła Mads. - Gdzie Niall?

\- Śpi, nie ma zajęć aż do jutra.

\- Mądry z niego chłopak.

\- Trwają tylko godzinę, później możesz wrócić i iść spać.

Harry uśmiechnął się biorąc swój telefon. - Dołączysz do mnie?

Blondynka przewróciła ponownie oczami, zakładając swój plecak. - Nawet gdybym była singlem, nie pozwoliłabym ci do siebie podejść.

\- Mads, sprawiasz mi ból - powiedział z wydęciem warg.

\- Poradzisz sobie, a teraz chodź.

CZERWIEC

\- Weź ze mną lekcje z Heather, daje świetne wykłady.

\- Mads, te zajęcia zaczynają się o ósmej rano - zauważył Harry, przeglądając różne kursy.

\- Okej, ale są potrzebne do zajęć z Historii Europy, które chcesz wziąć.

\- To nie znaczy, że chce wziąć takie o ósmej rano.

Mads westchnęła. - Po prostu je wybierz i miej je z głowy, w następnym semestrze możesz wziąć jakie chcesz, a poza tym będę tam z tobą więc nie będziesz musiał tak bardzo się skupiać.

Harry'emu zajął moment na zastanowienie się. - Okej, w porządku, wezmę je ale to ty robisz notatki.

\- Dobra, Niall chcesz wziąć te zajęcia z nami?

\- Ani trochę, tak w ogóle oddałem już swój plan zajęć. Pierwsze zaczynają się o trzynastej - uśmiechnął się Niall, zajmując miejsce na jednym z krzeseł.

\- Może powinienem poprosić ciebie o pomoc z moim planem zamiast Mads.

Dziewczyna zaśmiała się, spoglądając na Harry'ego. - Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że on prawdopodobnie bierze najmniejszą ilość zajęć jakie potrzebuje, prawda? I to na dodatek pewnie takie z muzyką i podstawy matematyki.

Niall wzruszył ramionami. - Nie zapomnij sztuki. Planuję malować dużo nagich osób w tym semestrze.

Harry roześmiał się patrząc na przyjaciela, później z powrotem na Mads. - Okej, to uzasadnione. Co jeszcze powinienem wybrać?

TERAŹNIEJSZOŚĆ

**Louis**

\- Cześć skarbie - Liam uśmiechał się obserwując Louisa poruszającego się po swoim pokoju.

\- Cześć - uśmiechnął się szeroko, ustawiając się przed kamerą.

\- Jak ci mija dzień?

Louis chwycił swój komputer umieszczając go na łóżku i siadając tuż przed nim. - Naprawdę dobrze! Zrobiłem już pracę którą miałem, ale mam jeszcze trzy eseje do napisania i muszę nauczyć się na test.

\- O stary, mocno cię męczą w UK.

To wywołało u niego chichot. - Dzisiaj był twój pierwszy dzień zajęć, prawda? Jak było?

\- Dobrze - Liam skinął. - Wpadłem na Nialla.

\- I jak?

Wzruszył ramionami. - Dziwnie. Zachowywał się tak jakby nigdy nic się nie stało.. Jakbyśmy rozmawiali codziennie.

\- O czym rozmawialiście?

\- O niczym tak naprawdę, tylko zajęcia i takie tam. Okazuje się, że mamy razem zajęcia we wtorki i czwartki.

\- Oh, jakie? - spytał, układając się wygodniej.

\- Wydaje mi się, że matematyka.

\- Niall dostał się na te same zajęcia z matematyki co ty? - zachichotał Louis.

Liam śmiał się, opierając o swoje krzesło. - To wymóg na wykłady których potrzebuję, więc to tylko podstawy.

\- Opowiedz mi o swoich zajęciach, czy lubisz swoich profesorów.

\- Były w porządku, jedynie podstawowe rzeczy, a mój nauczyciel angielskiego jest świetny, filmuje swoje lekcje dla chorych uczniów albo tych którzy nie są w stanie na nie dotrzeć.

\- Oh cóż, to super, wiedziałeś że Yale ma darmowe wykłady online?

\- Mam wrażenie, że jesteś jedyną osobą, która o tym wie - mówi czule Liam.

Louis uśmiechnął się, przygryzając swoją wargę. - A więc co masz w planach na resztę dnia? Coś ekscytującego?

\- Mój współlokator i ja idziemy wieczorem na drinki z paroma znajomymi, ale jak na razie to rozmawiam ze swoim chłopcem... A właśnie, co z tobą? Jest jakaś jedenasta, wychodzisz lub coś?

Pokiwał z uśmiechem głową. - Oh tak, mam duże plany. Będę się uczył na pamięć czternaście pierwszych sonetów Shakespeare'a, a później napiszę esej o ostanich pięciu rozdziałach Moby Dick.

\- Cokolwiek do przerwania tych ekscytujących wydarzeń?

Szatyn zachichotał cicho. - Tak, makaron z serem.

\- Jestem zazdrosny.

\- I powinieneś - wyszczerzył się, kładąc z laptopem na kolanach.

Liam uśmiechnął się, potrząsając głową. - Boże, tęsknię za tobą.

\- Ja za tobą też, kiedy masz wolne dni od szkoły?

\- Cóż, myślałem o tym że odkąd wychodzę z zajęć w południe w piątek, mógłbym przylecieć w przyszły weekend.

Usta Louisa wykrzywiły się w dużym uśmiechu, a twarz zalało podekscytowanie. - Skarbie tak bardzo bym tego chciał! Mogę pokazać ci kampus i poznać cię z moimi znajomymi z akademika, oh i niedaleko jest to miejsce gdzie sprzedają najlepsze burgery.. Prawie tak dobre jak w Skinners.

Liam przytakiwał z uśmiechem, pozwalając by Louis mówił. - To brzmi świetnie skarbie, nie mogę się doczekać... Ale wiesz, że widziałem już kampus i poznałem dwóch twoich znajomych.

Louis przygryzł wargę. - Wiem, ale teraz już tak właściwie znam różne miejsca.

\- Dobrze, chętnie zobaczę znów twój kampus, ale tym razem ze wszystkim.

\- Dobrze - zaszczebiotał. - a później oprowadzę cię po swoim pokoju.. Zaczynając od łóżka.

Chłopak zanucił po drugiej stronie, a na jego twarz wkradł się mały, znaczący, uśmiech. - Nie drażnij mnie, skarbie.

Louis przyłożył rękę do serca, udając dźwięk zdziwienia. - Kto, ja? Nigdy bym tego nie zrobił.

Liam zachichotał, opierając się na swoim łóżku.

\- Jest tam twój współlokator?

Pokręcił głową, jego podekscytowanie wzrosło. - Nope.. Ma wieczorne zajęcia, nie będzie go jeszcze przez co najmniej godzinę.

Louis uśmiechnął się złośliwie. - To dlaczego masz jeszcze na sobie spodnie?

Zaśmiał się odkładając swój laptop na łóżko i wstając, po czym wsunął palce za gumkę swoich szortów i zsunął je w dół, zostając jedynie w swoich bokserkach.

Oblizał swoje wargi, śledząc wzrokiem jego ciało. - Stajesz się bardziej seksowny za każdym razem gdy cię widzę.

Liam uśmiechnął się z fałszywą skromnością, sunąc dłonią po swojej klatce piersiowej. - Twoja kolej, pozwól mi zobaczyć ten tyłek, skarbie.

Przygryzając wargę, podniósł się z łóżka i pozbył swoich ubrań, następnie z powrotem wspinając się na łóżko, ustawiając swój tyłek przed kamerą.

\- Kurwa - Liam jęknął, pociągając za swojego penisa. - Weź lubrykant skarbie i rozciągnij się.

Louis zarumienił się chwytając lubrykant, którym pokrył swoje palce.

\- Zacznij dwoma.

Zaskomlał delikatnie się drażniąc, powoli wsuwając w siebie dwa palce.

\- Chciałbym być obok ciebie, tak żebym mógł zobaczyć jak się rumienisz, droczyć się z tobą dopóki nie błagałbyś o dojście.

\- Liam - jęknął, poruszając szybciej palcami.

\- Zwolnij skarbie - powiedział spokojnie. - To tyle, dodaj kolejny.

Louis łkał, dodając kolejny palec tak jak mu kazano.

\- Wykonujesz tak świetną robotę skarbie, wyglądasz tak gorąco. Nie mogę się doczekać aż znów będę mógł cię poczuć, boże spójrz na siebie.

Z jego ust wydobył się jęk, spowodowany pochwałami.

\- Przewróć się na plecy żebym mógł zobaczyć twoją twarz - pokierował Liam z dłonią wokół swojego penisa.

Louis wysunął z siebie palce, układając się na plecach i rozchylając swoje nogi.

\- Idealnie skarbie - uśmiechnął się Liam, poruszając swoją ręką ze wzrokiem wbitym w Louisa. - Dotknij się.

Dostosował się do tego, owijając dłoń wokół swojej długości wypuszczając przy tym długi jęk.

\- Kurwa, taki perfekcyjny - mruknął do siebie samego. - włóż z powrotem palce, użyj czterech.

Louis skinął wsuwając ponownie palce, prawą dłonią poruszając na swoim penisie. - Cholera, Harry.

Liam przerwał swoje ruchy, patrząc na niego. - Co ty właśnie powiedziałeś?

\- P-powiedziałem, że boli.

\- Nie, powiedziałeś Harry.

Usiadł podnosząc komputer, żeby lepiej na niego spojrzeć. - Nie skarbie, obiecuję, dlaczego miałbym powiedzieć Harry? J-ja nawet z nim nie rozmawiam.

Liam spojrzał na niego podejrzanie.

\- Obiecuję, nie powiedziałem jego imienia.

\- Okej.

Zawahał się, wbijając zęby w wargę. - Chcesz um, chcesz dokończyć?

Pokręcił przecząco głową, wydymając lekko wargi. - Nie, pójdę już.. Odezwę się jutro.

\- Nie bądź zły, skarbie. Obiecuję ci, że o nim nie myślałem.

\- Dobrze, wierzę ci.

\- Napisz jutro gdy się obudzisz?

\- Tak, napiszę.

\- Dobrze - Louis uśmiechnął się, wiercąc nieco na swoim miejscu. - Dobranoc.

\- Dobranoc, smacznego makaronu.

\- Dziękuję kochanie.

Liam uśmiechnął się posyłając mu całusa, nim ekran stał się czarny.

Westchnął kładąc się na łóżku, świadomy tego jak twardy wciąż był.

Przygryzł wargę otwierając swoje wiadomości i odnajdując imię Harry'ego, przewinął przez ich wiadomości zanim dotarł do tej której szukał.

Harry Styles  
Środa, 21 grudnia, 22:38

Nie mogę się doczekać aż będę mógł dotknąć twoje piękne ciało. Chcę pocałować każdy jego skrawek, poczuć jak drżysz pod moim dotykiem, usłyszeć twoje ciche jęki. Chcę sprawić, że będziesz błagał poruszając się na mnie. Kurwa, jestem dla ciebie taki twardy. Jestem gotowy żebyś wrócił już do domu, mój skarbie.

Louis jęczał czytając ponownie wiadomość, gdy poruszał na sobie dłonią, zamykając oczy kiedy wyobrażał sobie jak Harry się nad nim pochyla i szepcze niegrzeczne rzeczy, całując jego kark. Jęknął głośno dochodząc na cały swój brzuch. - Kurwa - wymamrotał, odkładając telefon.

**Harry**

\- Wieczorem impreza w domu Sig, idziesz prawda? - Harry spytał Teddy'ego, atrakcyjnego rudzielca ze swoich zajęć psychologii.

Teddy zarumienił się, skinając. - Myślałem o tym, ale jeśli ty będziesz to definitywnie przyjdę.

Harry uśmiechnął się zalotnie, prostując z miejsca gdzie pochylał się o ławkę chłopaka. - A więc czekam na to.

Chłopak odwzajemnił jego uśmiech, bawiąc się swoim długopisem.

\- Zajmijcie miejsca - powiedział profesor, wchodząc do sali.

\- Do zobaczenia później, Teddy - Harry puścił oczko, zajmując miejsce z tyłu klasy.

_

\- Zaprosiłeś chłopaka? - zapytała ze zdziwieniem Mads.

Harry wzruszył ramionami. - Tak, jest gorący, no i nie robiłem niczego z chłopakiem od czasu Louisa i chciałbym wiedzieć czy interesują mnie _wszyscy_ chłopacy czy to był _tylko_ Louis.

Mads przytaknęła. - Mówiąc o nim.. Rozmawiałeś z nim od tej nocy?

\- Jakiej nocy?

\- Kiedy byliśmy na Barbadosie.. Po zakończeniu?

Jego ciało zesztywniało, a wspomnienia wróciły. - Nie chcę rozmawiać o tej nocy.

MAJ

\- Louis - szlochał, przykładając telefon do swojego ucha. - Ja.. Ja wiem, że jesteś, że jesteś teraz z nim, ale.. Ja tylko, tak bardzo za tobą tęsknię - przerwał, po jego policzkach spływały łzy. - N-nie wiem co bez ciebie zrobię - zatrzymał się znów, wstrzymując oddech. - Nie.. Nie będąc w stanie cię zobaczyć czy porozmawiać... - przygryzł wargę, pozwalając łzom płynąć kiedy zsunął się na podłogę.

\- Harry? - usłyszał głos Mads wychodzącej na korytarz.

Podniósł spojrzenie, wycierając swoje łzy.

\- O mój boże Harry - powiedziała cicho, opadając na miejsce obok niego.

\- Tak bardzo za nim tęsknię - łkał, przebiegając lewą dłonią przez włosy.

\- Oh skarbie, pozwól mi cię rozłączyć - wyszeptała biorąc jego telefon i kończąc połączenie głosowe.

\- Co zrobiłem źle? Dlaczego-dlaczego on nie chce ze mną być?

Mads pokręciła głową, wtulając go w siebie. - Sh, jest okej... Za dużo wypiłeś. Będzie dobrze.

Harry jedynie zapłakał bardziej, chwytając się jej jak tylko może. - Tak bardzo go kocham.

\- Wiem - przyznała cicho, mocno go przytulając.

Jeszcze przez moment siedzieli na korytarzu, Mads trzymając go w swoich ramionach, gdy ten płakał.

TERAŹNIEJSZOŚĆ

\- Zrobiłem pizze - oznajmił Niall, kiedy Mads i Harry weszli do apartamentu.

\- Mówiąc zrobiłem masz na myśli zamówiłem? - dokuczył Harry, odkładając swój plecak przy drzwiach.

\- Spieprzaj, potrafię gotować - bronił się, opierając się swoimi pokrytymi rękawicami dłońmi o blat.

Harry zachichotał, a jego wzrok wylądował na biało różowym fartuchu który Niall miał na szyi. - Przynajmniej sprawiasz wrażenie jakbyś potrafił.

Mads zaśmiała się podchodząc do Nialla i całując go w policzek, zawieszając ręce na jego ramieniu. - Robi świetne Pad Thai.

\- Pad Thai - szydził Harry. - Dlaczego nigdy tego dla mnie nie zrobiłeś?

\- Bo nie chcę dostać się do _twoich_ spodni.

\- Osiemnaście lat przyjaźni - przerwał Harry, ocierając niewidzialne łzy. - i ani razu dla mnie nie ugotowałeś. To boli Niall, naprawdę boli.

Chłopak przewrócił oczami, śmiejąc się gdy wyjmował pepperoni z piekarnika. - Miej tą pizze jako najszczersze przeprosiny za to.

\- Nie wiem, to znaczy, słyszę, że robisz naprawdę całkiem świetne Pad Thai i oczekujesz, że jakaś pizza to wynagrodzi?

\- Tak - skinął obojętnie, krojąc pizze na kawałki.

\- Okej - Harry wzruszył ramionami, biorąc talerz.

Mads śmiała się, przewracając czule oczami. - Jesteście absurdalni.

CZERWIEC

**Zayn**

\- Stary, naprawdę musisz przyjechać. To poddasze jest zajebiste - powiedział z podekscytowaniem Zayn, wyjmując z kartonu kryształową czaszkę i umieszczając ją na wbudowanej półce.

\- Lottie wysłała mi zdjęcia. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że tak szybko znalazłeś miejsce.

\- Wszystko dzięki twojej babci. Myślę, że nie za bardzo podobało jej się to, że byłem na korytarzu Lottie.

Louis zaśmiał się po drugiej stronie. - Tak, babcia potrafi znaleźć świetne mieszkania.

\- Tak, a jej agent odwala dobrą robotę, jestem w Nowym Jorku od miesiąca i oglądałem setki miejsc z czego żadne nie pasowało do tego czego szukałem. Twoja babcia wysyła swojego agenta, który w jeden dzień znajduje pięć miejsc które mi się podobają i jedno idealne poddasze... Tak jakby jestem pod wrażeniem.

\- Naprawdę jest idealne - zgodził się Louis, a jego głos rozniósł się po pomieszczeniu.

Zayn odsunął telefon od ucha, odwracając się w stronę wejścia nim się rozłączył. - Co do cholery?

\- Wylądowałem jakąś godzinę temu - śmiał się odkładając swoje torby i podbiegając do Zayna.

\- Tak dobrze cię widzieć - uśmiechnął się Zayn, mocno go przytulając.

\- Ciebie też! I masz rację, tu jest niesamowicie no i masz taras... Świetnie tutaj jest.

\- No wiem, super - skinął, opierając się o okno. - Lottie robi zakupy mebli.

\- Bądź ostrożny albo to miejsce będzie wyglądać jak antropolog i Tiffany mieliby dziecko.

Zayn roześmiał się. - Tak, rozmawialiśmy o tym. Minimalna ilość wzorów. Dużo vintage i sporo kwiatów.

\- Będzie świetnie wyglądać, Z.

TERAŹNIEJSZOŚĆ

\- Zayn! Co do cholery tu robisz? - rozpromienił się Louis, przytulając mocno Zayna.

\- Uroki posiadania tylko dwóch zajęć. Już skończyłem na ten tydzień - uśmiechnął się, wchodząc w głąb wspólnego pokoju Louisa. - O stary spójrz na to miejsce! Wciąż chciałbyś mieć ten apartament?

Louis wzruszył ramionami, rozglądając się po małym pomieszczeniu. - To znaczy, to jak apartament tylko że ze współlokatorami zamiast bycia samemu i nie muszę płacić czynszu.

\- To prawda, a więc powiedz.. Jest tak jak się tego spodziewałeś?

Wzruszył ponownie ramieniem, zajmując miejsce na kanapie. - Jest um... Jest świetnie. Uwielbiam to, profesorowie są interesujący i zajęcia, po prostu wow.. To wszystko na co liczyłem.

\- To wspaniale, Louis - uśmiechnął się Zayn, siadając na jednym z krzeseł.

\- Jak Nowy Jork?

\- Zajebiście. Chociaż nasz perkusista nas zostawił, co jest do dupy, ale mamy kilka osób na przesłuchania w następnym tygodniu.

\- To dobrze, dlaczego zostawił?

Potrząsnął ramionami opierając się o krzesło. - Kto wie. Mówił, że ma lepsze oferty czy coś takiego. Myślę, że po prostu był zły, bo nie wzięliśmy do zespołu jego dziewczyny.

\- Czemu mielibyście nie wziąć jej do zespołu?

\- Grała na tamburynie - powiedział z rozdrażnieniem.

Louis zachichotał cicho. - Co złego jest z tamburynem?

\- Co złego jest z tamburynem? Stary, jesteśmy zespołem rockowym. Nie jakimś pop niewypałem, który stara się o to żeby każda biała dziewczyna nas śledziła.

Szatyn spoglądał na niego z rozbawieniem.

\- Co? - spytał Zayn, prostując się nieco.

\- Nic, po prostu.. Nie sądzisz, że jesteś odrobinę pretensjonalny?

Zayn przewrócił oczami, z powrotem opadając na swoje krzesło. - W porządku. Może trochę, po prostu uważam, że absurdalnym byłoby dodanie laski do zespołu tylko dlatego, że jest gorąca. Nie miała ani trochę talentu.

\- Okej, Z - zachichotał.

MAJ

\- Skarbie, nigdy nie zgadniesz co się dzisiaj stało! - powiedział z entuzjazmem Zayn, wchodząc do mieszkania.

Lottie odłożyła swój magazyn, patrząc na niego z ciekawością.

\- Ta dziewczyna o imieniu Megan była wczoraj w nocy w Hugh's i powiedziała, że lubi moje brzmienie.

\- A więc masz groupie czy coś w tym stylu? - zaśmiała się.

Zayn roześmiał się, pokręcając głową. - Nie, wybacz powinienem najpierw o tym wspomnieć, ale ona jest w zespole, Death Heritage i zapytała mnie czy chcę być głównym wokalistą, bo chłopak który z nimi śpiewał nagle odszedł.

\- Skarbie to takie ekscytujące.

\- Tak, chce żebym przyszedł dzisiaj na próbę.

\- Kiedy?

\- Jak teraz.

Lottie usiadła, odwracając swoje ciało w jego stronę. - Ale musimy iść na kolację z moimi dziadkami.

Przygryzł z zakłopotaniem swoją wargę. - Zastanawiałem się czy moglibyśmy się z tego wykręcić?

\- My?

\- No tak, nie zostawię cię, a poza tym chcę przedstawić cię zespołowi.

Blondynka uśmiechnęła się, skinając. - Tak, okej. Porozmawiam z babcią.

\- Ugh, jesteś najlepsza - uśmiechnął się, przyciągając ją do pocałunku.

TERAŹNIEJSZOŚĆ

**Harry**

\- A więc jest tutaj twój chłopak? - spytała Mads po wejściu do domu bractwa.

Harry wzruszył ramionami. - Nie wiem, ale widzę następnego, który być może będzie potrzebował później zaopiekowania się nim.

Dziewczyna spojrzała w kierunku, którym pokiwał Harry, przewracając oczami. - Naprawdę? Zaprosiłeś kogoś na tą imprezę.

\- Technicznie zapytałem go czy tu będzie, więc nie mam żadnego zobowiązania.

Wywróciła tylko ponownie oczami, podążając za Harrym przez tłum i do kuchni.

\- Gdzie Niall? - zapytał, otwierając puszkę piwa.

\- Powinien już tu być - oznajmiła, przeglądając tłum ludzi. - O tam, gra w piwnego ping ponga.

\- Zaczął bez nas? - spytał z fałszywym zaskoczeniem.

Mads zaśmiała się wypełniając dwa kieliszki wódką, podając jeden Harry'emu. - Lepiej żebyśmy go więc nadgonili.

_

\- Teddy, cieszę się, że w końcu cię znalazłem - uśmiechnął się Harry podchodząc do chłopaka, który nalewał sobie drinka.

\- Cóż teraz jak już mnie znalazłeś, co ze mną zrobisz? - zapytał zalotnie chłopak.

Harry zachichotał, przygryzając wargę. - Palisz?

Ten tylko skinął, idąc za nim na zewnątrz.

\- Więc, jesteś z Teksasu? - spytał Harry zaciągając się, następnie podając go rudowłosemu.

Teddy potrząsnął przecząco głową, opierając się o ścianę. - Tennessee.

\- Czemu wybrałeś A&M?

\- Moja siostra tutaj chodzi, więc tak jakby podążam za nią.. Co z tobą?

\- Dorastałem kilka godzin stąd. Mój najlepszy przyjaciel i ja postanowiliśmy tutaj pójść, mają dobrą drużynę futbolową i moi rodzice tu chodzili, więc miało to po prostu sens.

Chłopak skinął, wypuszczając dym. - Grasz w futbol zatem?

\- Odkąd tylko nauczyłem się trzymać piłkę.

\- Jesteś dobry?

Harry wzruszył ramionami. - Wystarczająco żeby być rozpoczynającym rozgrywającym.

Oczy Teddy'ego rozszerzyły się w szoku. - Poważnie?

\- Yup - powiedział z pewnością siebie. - Więc - zaczął, przybliżając się do mniejszego chłopaka i przyciskając go do ściany. - Teraz kiedy już, huh, wiemy trochę o sobie, dlaczego nie pokażesz mi co potrafisz zrobić.

\- Co mogę zrobić? - spytał Teddy, onieśmielony i podekscytowany jednocześnie.

Harry zachichotał z uśmieszkiem przylepionym do twarzy. - Możemy pójść w bardziej prywatne miejsce jeśli byś chciał.

Teddy przygryzł wargę, skinając głową.

Chwycił jego dłoń i poprowadził z powrotem do domu, na pusty, ciemny korytarz, gdzie znów przycisnął go do ściany.

Chłopak umieścił dłonie na jego karku, przyciągając go w dół, aby złączyć ich usta.

Harry jęknął, ściskając jego biodra, przybliżając do siebie ich krocza.

\- Kurwa Harry, możemy pójść do pokoju?

Uśmiechnął się złośliwie, ciężko oddychając. - Nie kręci cię ekshibicjonizm?

Teddy wbił zęby w swoją wargę, wzruszając ramionami. - To znaczy, nigdy tego nie robiłem.

\- To zabawne - uznał Harry, poruszając brwiami. - Sądzę, że by ci się spodobało - przerwał, schylając się by pocałować jego szyję. - A poza tym, nikogo nie ma w pobliżu.

\- Ale ktoś mógłby wyjść zza rogu - stresował się Teddy.

\- Wszyscy są pijani albo zjarani... Może ci obciągnę, hm? Być może pomoże ci się uspokoić.

Chłopak zaśmiał się nerwowo, kiwając głową. - Tak okej.

\- Jesteś pewien? - zapytał, zniżając swoją prawą rękę wzdłuż jego spodni.

Jęknął na kontakt, przybliżając się do dotyku.

Harry uśmiechnął się pod nosem, opadając na kolana.

**Liam**

\- Więc Liam, kandydujesz do jakiegoś bractwa? - spytał Tripp, znajomy współlokatora Liama.

\- Um tak - skinął, pociągając łyk swojego piwa. - Kappa Alpha.

\- Bracie żartujesz, to bractwo mojego brata!

\- Bracie - zaśmiał się Liam, przedrzeźniając blondyna. - A więc zgaduję, że ty też kandydujesz?

Tripp przytaknął, odkładając swój kubek. - Jasne, że tak. Muszę to kontynuować. Mój tata, wujek i dziadek należeli do Kappa.. Teraz mój brat a ja jestem następny.

\- Jakie mają imprezy? Bo wiem, że te w Sig są zajebiste.

\- Jak w Sigma Chi? - zapytał współlokator Liama, Greg.

\- Tak. Miałem kandydować do nich, ale um, coś wydarzyło się w zeszłym roku z moimi przyjaciółmi i po prostu.. Sigma Chi nie jest już dla mnie opcją.

\- Cóż, lepiej dla ciebie. Są najgorsi, ich chłopacy są podejrzani, mają okropne stopnie, zero poczucia własnej wartości czy oddania czemukolwiek a wszystko co ich interesuje to imprezy, dziewczyny i alkohol - wyznał Tripp, a jego ton zabarwiało obrzydzenie.

\- Co w tym złego? - spytał Liam lekko żartując.

Tripp rzucił okiem na Grega, następnie spoglądając na Liama z całkowitym niedowierzaniem. - W należeniu do bractwa nie chodzi o imprezy czy dziewczyny. Chodzi o dobroczynność, współpracę i braterstwo.

Liam skinął, patrząc na Grega by sprawdzić poziom powagi sytuacji. - Więc, Kappa nie urządza imprez czy?

\- Oh nie, urządzają imprezy i to na dodatek świetne.. Po prostu nie są urządzane nielegalnie tak jak te w Sigma Chi.

\- Ale, wiesz, nie sądzisz, że jesteś trochę uprzedzony? Byłeś kiedykolwiek na imprezie Sig?

\- Oczywiście, że nie! Nie odważyłbym się wejść do tego nędznego miejsca - powiedział, marszcząc nos.

Liam zachichotał cicho biorąc łyk swojego piwa i przeczyszczając gardło. - Greg.. Do jakiego bractwa planujesz się zgłosić?

Greg uśmiechnął się pod nosem, potrząsając głową. - Planuję pozostać pijanym przez cztery lata i spróbować mieć przynajmniej średnią C.

CZERWIEC

**Louis**

\- Jak długo tu będziesz? - spytał Zayn opadając na białą pluszową kanapę.

Louis westchnął, krzyżując ramiona. - Dwa tygodnie, później z Liamem lecimy na Hawaje.

\- Hawaje.. Jak romantycznie - odezwała się Lottie, wtulając w bok Zayna.

\- Cóż, będzie Liam i jego rodzina, ale mam nadzieję, że będzie zabawnie.

\- Louis! Nie wiedziałam, że będziesz w mieście? - Julia, babcia Louisa, zapytała po wejściu do mieszkania.

Louis podniósł się z zajmowanego przez siebie krzesła, przytulając drobną kobietę. - Ja um, rozmawiałem z dziadkiem, nie powiedział ci?

\- Ten facet o niczym mi nie mówi.. Na jak długo zostajesz? Jadłeś coś?

Zaśmiał się odchrząkując. - Będę przez dwa tygodnie jeśli to w porządku. I właśnie mieliśmy iść coś zjeść.

\- Jasne, że w porządku! Zostań jak długo tylko chcesz. Zayn wciąż zajmuje główny pokój gościnny dopóki nie przyjdzie jego łóżko, ale powiemy żeby Aundra przygotowała twój stary pokój, kochany.

\- Dzięki babciu.

\- Nie ma sprawy. W porządku, dzieci bawcie się dobrze; Lottie ma kartę kredytową więc korzystajcie z niej. Kocham was wszystkich.

\- My ciebie też - powiedziała cała trójka.

\- Więc gdzie idziemy?

\- Możemy pójść do Hugh's, mają świetne burgery - zasugerował Zayn, siadając. - Muszę tylko wstąpić na moment do Megan.

\- Tej co gra na gitarze basowej? - spytał Louis.

Skinął, wstając i wyciągając przed Lottie dłoń.

\- To właśnie ona - potwierdziła Lottie z nutą goryczy w głosie.

Zayn zerknął przez swoje ramię na dziewczynę. - Skarbie.

\- Co? Lubi cię.

\- Nie, nieprawda... Jak już, to ty jej się podobasz.

\- Huh? - zapytała ze zdezorientowaniem, unosząc brwi.

\- Jest lesbijką. I uważa, że jesteś gorąca.. - przerwał, nachylając się, by złożyć pocałunek na jej skroni przed wyszeptaniem - z czym się zgadzam.

Lottie zarumieniła się, przewracając oczami. - Cokolwiek. Chodźmy.

TERAŹNIEJSZOŚĆ

\- Zayn, jestem zmęczony i chcę iść do domu - ziewał Louis, gdy razem przemierzali puste ulice.

Zayn uśmiechnął się, zarzucając na niego ramię. - Dalej jestem w nowojorskim czasie i jest dopiero północ.

\- Nie, jest piąta nad ranem i chcę do łóżka - śmiał się Louis, wsuwając dłonie do kieszeni swojej kurtki.

\- Jesteś w collegu, zarywanie nocy jest normalne.

\- Tak, na uczenie się.

\- Oh Louis.. Louis, Louis, Louis. Czy niczego cię nie nauczyłem? - spytał zdumiony. - Mieszkasz w jednym z najlepszych miast na świecie a jedyne o czym mówiłeś to nauka, program teatralny i o tym jak świetne są twoje zajęcia... Musisz korzystać z tego póki możesz!

\- Muszę też skończyć tą szkołę.

Zayn uśmiechnął się, spoglądając w dół na niego. - Rozumiem, ale jestem tutaj jeszcze przez dwadzieścia cztery godziny i oficjalnie jest piątek, a mówiłeś, że masz w piątek tylko jedne zajęcia i to na dodatek przez internet, więc przestań narzekać i chodźmy obejrzeć wschód słońca.

Louis westchnął, a jego uśmiech się powiększył. - Okej.. Chodźmy.

_

\- Nienawidzę mieszkać tak daleko od ciebie - wymamrotał, gdy wraz z Zaynem wpatrywali się jak powoli wschodzi słońce.

Zayn rozciągnął się, rzucając na niego okiem. - Wiem. Ciągle zapominam, że nie mogę już tak po prostu przyjść do twojego domu.

\- Masz przynajmniej Lottie, jest dobrym towarzystwem.

\- To prawda - zgodził się Zayn, a na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmiech na myśl o swojej dziewczynie. - Co u ciebie i Liama?

Szatyn wzruszył ramionami, przytulając kolana do piersi. - Zrobiłem ostatnio coś głupiego.

\- Co?

Wziął głęboki oddech, z powrotem na niego spoglądając. - My um, rozmawialiśmy na Skype i byliśmy w trakcie um.. - przerwał, rumieniąc się.

\- Robiliście cyber grzeszki? - dokuczył Zayn.

\- O mój boże, Z - zaśmiał się Louis, ukrywając twarz między kolanami.

Zayn zachichotał, opierając się na łokciach. - Tylko się droczę, a więc uprawialiście delikatną miłość przez kamerkę...

Louis przewrócił oczami. - I tak jakby moje myśli trochę powędrowały i powiedziałem imię Harry'ego.

Uśmiecha zszedł z twarzy Zayna, a zastąpiła go powaga. - Co powiedział Liam?

\- Był zdezorientowany, zapytał co powiedziałem. Udało mi się z tego wybrnąć, mówiąc, że to nie to, na co to brzmiało.. Myślę, że mi uwierzył, ale nie jestem pewien.

\- Rozmawialiście od tego czasu? - spytał Zayn, siadając i patrząc wprost na Louisa.

Skinął, powtarzając jego ruchy. - Tak, ale ledwo, trochę pisaliśmy. To znaczy, było to w poniedziałek, ale nie wiem. Nie chcę żeby źle odebrał to, czym to było.

\- Cóż, a czym to było?

Louis wzruszył ramionami. - Nie wiem.

\- Czujesz coś nadal do Harry'ego?

\- Myślę, że zawsze będę coś do niego czuł, coś takiego po prostu nie odchodzi.

\- Dlaczego tak właściwie zerwaliście? Nigdy mi nie powiedziałeś, jedynie kilka niejasnych szczegółów.

Westchnął, kładąc się i spoglądając w niebo. - No cóż, mówiłem ci o naszej kłótni w wieczór balu, co doprowadziło do naszego zerwania. Nie mam pojęcia, po prostu denerwował mnie swoimi oskarżeniami związanymi z Liamem i byłem wściekły po tym co zrobił z Kendall. Bałem się i dzięki Liamowi czułem się bezpiecznie i mimo tego jak bardzo kochałem Harry'ego, nie mogłem pozostać w tym związku, kiedy tak spora część mnie pragnęła kogoś innego.

\- Nie wiem stary, wciąż uważam, że to wszystko jest popaprane. Kocham cię i zawsze będę po twojej stronie, ale nieźle go zraniłeś.

\- Co z tym co on zrobił mi? - zapytał Louis, z powrotem siadając. - Zdradził mnie jakieś trzy razy a później oskarżył o zdradę z jego najlepszym przyjacielem. Na dodatek tego wszystkiego on.. On...

\- Naprawdę cię kochał.

Louis westchnął pokonany, skinając głową. - Tak. To prawda.

\- Spójrz, nie mówię, że ty też nie miałeś złamanego serca, okej? I wiesz, że nie jestem największym fanem Harry'ego, ale ten chłopak cię kochał, Lou. Zrobiłby dla ciebie wszystko i tak, spieprzył robiąc to co zrobił z Kendall, ale zrobił to tylko dlatego, bo myślał, że śpisz z jego najlepszym przyjacielem.

Szatyn przygryzł swoje wargi, ponownie przytulając się do kolan.

\- Nie mam na celu zasmucenia cię, uwielbiam Liama.. Jest moim kumplem i lubię was razem, ale po prostu... Wiedz, że jeśli będziesz uważał, że popełniłeś błąd to możesz mi powiedzieć, nie będę cię oceniał.

CZERWIEC

\- Co robisz? - spytał Zayn, opadając na miejsce obok Louisa.

Louis zablokował szybko swój telefon, uśmiechając się do niego niewinnie. - Nic.. Przeglądam tylko Facebooka. Co tam?

Wzruszył ramionami, wzdychając. - Nic takiego. Lott i ja chcieliśmy iść na imprezę do miasta jeśli chciałbyś pójść.. Jeden z jej znajomych DJ dziś gra.

\- Um, jasne. Brzmi fajnie.

\- Super - Zayn uśmiechnął się, podnosząc. - Pójdę wziąć prysznic, bądź gotowy za jakąś godzinę?

\- Tak, godzina - skinął Louis, biorąc ponownie swój telefon i go odblokowując, przewijając profil Harry'ego.

TERAŹNIEJSZOŚĆ

**Harry**

\- Kurwa - zakwilił, uderzając w usta Teddy'ego.

Chłopak jęknął, spoglądając w górę na Harry'ego.

\- O cholera, ja zaraz.. - ostrzegł Harry, zacieśniając uchwyt na jego włosach.

Teddy odsunął się lekko, pociągając za niego swoją prawą dłonią. - Na mojej twarzy.

\- Kurwa - zajęczał, chwytając swojego penisa.

Umieścił ręce za swoimi plecami, patrząc na Harry'ego i cierpliwie czekając.

Harry zamknął oczy, myślami wędrując do opalonej skóry oraz brązowych włosów. - Louis - zaskomlał cicho.

\- Kim jest Louis? - zapytał Teddy po wszystkim.

Zachichotał delikatnie, wycierając oko chłopaka. - Wybacz.

Ten wzruszył ramionami, podnosząc się na nogi. - A więc wciąż myślisz o byłym?

\- Przepraszam? - spytał zdezorientowany, zapinając swoje spodnie.

\- Louis.. Powiedziałeś jego imię dochodząc na moją twarz.

\- Oh - zaczął kaszleć. - Um.. Przepraszam za to. To um, to skomplikowane.

\- Nie martw się - powiedział obojętnie. - Masz mój numer, zadzwoń jak będziesz chciał to powtórzyć.

_

\- Więc, jaki jest werdykt? - spytała Mads, kiedy Harry wszedł do kuchni.

\- Lubię mieć ssanego kutasa, bez względu na płeć.

Skinęła, nieco obrzydzona biorąc łyk swojego drinka. - Dobrze wiedzieć.

\- Tu jesteście! Mają imprezową ruletkę i gramy.

\- Dzięki Bogu, bo jesteśmy na tej imprezie już trzy godziny i jestem zdecydowanie zbyt trzeźwa - westchnęła, pozbywając się swojego drinka.

\- Trzymaj, to może pomóc - uśmiechnął się Harry, wręczając jej małą białą pigułkę.

\- Co to?

\- Big daddy.

Oczy Mads się rozszerzyły, gdy ją przyjęła. - Mogłabym cię pocałować.

\- Przepraszam? - odezwał się Niall, otwierając piwo.

Blondynka uśmiechnęła się, spoglądając na niego. - Nie martw się skarbie, jesteś jedynym chłopakiem którego będę dzisiaj całować.

_

\- Skarbie! - chichotała Mads, zawieszając się na ramieniu Nialla.

\- Ile miałaś shotów?

Zanuciła podnosząc wzrok, następnie znów się śmiejąc. - Dwadzieścia.. Tak mi się wydaje.

\- Twój limit to dwanaście.

\- Oops - śmiała się, przygryzając wargę. - Mam kłopoty?

Niall roześmiał się z rozbawieniem. - Rano będziesz się nienawidzić.

\- Nie - uśmiechnęła się, kręcąc głową. - Bo będziesz obok żeby się mną zająć - przerwała wstając na własne nogi, patrząc wprost na niego. - Jesteś tak świetnym chłopakiem - posłała mu kolejny uśmiech, całując go. - Bardzo cię kocham.

Stłumił swój śmiech, odwzajemniając pocałunek. - Ja ciebie też.

Uśmiechnęła się do niego szeroko, przyciągając do uścisku. - Potrzebuję skręta.

\- Cóż chodźmy więc jakiś znaleźć - powiedział, chwytając ją za dłoń i prowadząc na zewnątrz.

**Liam**

\- Hej, jak ci mija dzień?

Louis ziewał. - Całkiem dobrze.. Cóż, właściwie to dopiero się zaczyna.

Liam uniósł brew, rzucając okiem na zegarek. - Jest jakaś piąta a ty dopiero się budzisz?

Szatyn zachichotał cicho. - Um tak.. Zayn i ja wróciliśmy o jakiejś jedenastej rano.

\- Co robiliście?

\- Byliśmy w kilku barach, później poszliśmy do parku i patrzyliśmy na wschód słońca, potem um, poszliśmy na śniadanie i po prostu siedzieliśmy... Było zabawnie. Jak tobie minął wieczór ukośnik poranek?

Liam wzruszył ramionami do samego siebie, wychodząc z łóżka i przemierzając swój pokój. - W porządku, miałem wczoraj test i cały weekend spędzę na powtarzaniu.

\- Przykro mi skarbie, możemy porozmawiać na Skype i mogę ci pomóc.

Chłopak zaśmiał się po drugiej stronie. - Nie chcę marnować czasu, który mamy na rozmowę na dyskutowanie o nauce.. Kiedy rozmawiamy to chcę z tobą rozmawiać... Albo robić inne rzeczy, które nie wymagają rozmowy.

Louis zachichotał cicho. - Nie mogę się doczekać aż znów cię zobaczę. Mam wrażenie, że minęła wieczność.

\- Jeśli byś tu przyjeżdżał znacznie częściej byśmy się widzieli.

\- Jestem w Jefferson kiedy tylko mam szansę.

Liam westchnął, kładąc się z powrotem na łóżku. - Kochanie, Jefferson jest cztery godziny stąd i każdą minutę spędzasz ze swoją mamą i babcią.

\- Wiem - wymamrotał. - Po prostu, wiesz, że nie mogę.

\- Na kampusie są tysiące osób, nie spotkasz go.

\- Co jeśli tak?

\- Jakie to ma znaczenie? - spytał nieco podirytowany.

\- Byłoby dziwnie. Wybacz Liam, ale nie mogę.

\- Wiesz co Louis, mam tego dość! Mam dość tego, że nie mogę cię zobaczyć, bo wciąż martwisz się Harrym.

\- Liam - powiedział cicho. - Nie martwię się nim, chodzi o to że bardzo go zraniłem i się tego wstydzę.

\- Czyli wstydzisz się mnie.

\- Nie Liam, to nieprawda!

\- Cokolwiek Louis, muszę iść. Odezwę się później.

\- Liam - mruknął ze zmartwieniem, gdy ten się rozłączył.

Louis westchnął wpatrując się w swój telefon nim go odłożył i z powrotem ułożył się na łóżku.

SIERPIEŃ

\- Dzięki za pomoc w przeprowadzce - uśmiechnął się, pochylając żeby pocałować Liama.

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że masz pokój dla siebie.

Louis zanucił, wtulając się w niego. - To znaczy tak jakby, wciąż mam pokój wspólny który muszę dzielić z czwórką innych ludzi.

\- Mimo to, to całkiem fajne - przyznał z uśmiechem przewracając się na Louisa, całując go.

\- Poznałeś już swojego współlokatora? - zapytał Louis umieszczając dłonie na biodrach chłopaka.

Liam potrząsnął głową, składając na jego ustach kolejny pocałunek. - Jeszcze nie, ale poznamy go w następnym tygodniu kiedy się wprowadzę.

\- My? Skarbie nie będę mógł ci pomóc.

\- Dlaczego nie? Zajęcia nie zaczynają się do trzeciego.

\- Wiem - przerwał, przewracając się tak, by usiąść na nim okrakiem. - Ale w tym tygodniu mamy zapoznać się z osobami z akademika i możemy chodzić na zajęcia za darmo.. Wybrać które lubimy, a które nie... I sądzę też, że dziwnie byłoby być na tym kampusie.

\- Czemu miałoby być dziwnie? - spytał ze zdezorientowaniem.

\- Co jeśli wpadniemy na um.. - jąkał się, wzdychając i bawiąc się materiałem koszulki Liama.

Przechylił głowę chwytając dłoń Louisa i całując koniuszki jego palców. - Na kogo, skarbie?

\- Boję się, że zobaczylibyśmy Harry'ego... A po prostu, wybacz, ale nie wiem czy dałbym radę.

\- Myślisz, że co by się wtedy stało?

Louis wzruszył ramionami, opierając dłonie na jego klatce piersiowej. - Nie wiem.

Liam westchnął. - Nie musisz pomagać. Fajnie byłoby spędzić z tobą trochę więcej czasu przed rozpoczęciem szkoły, ale rób co musisz.

Uśmiechnął się, naciągając, by go pocałować. - Dziękuję.

\- Nie masz za co - mruknął w jego usta, obracając się dopóki nie wisi nad Louisem, całując go po szyi.

Louis wydał z siebie chichot, przeczesując palcami jego włosy.

TERAŹNIEJSZOŚĆ

**Harry**

\- Co to było na tym boisku! Nasz pierwszy mecz jest za dwa tygodnie a wy zachowujecie się jakbyście nigdy piłki nie widzieli! - krzyknął trener Sumlin, machając w powietrzu swoją podkładką. - Idźcie pod prysznic i módlcie się, żeby jutro poszło wam lepiej.

\- Jest jeszcze gorszy niż twój tata - powiedział Niall otwierając szafkę.

Harry skinął, biorąc swoją torbę z ławki i zakładając ją na ramię. - Nigdy tak nie denerwowałem się przed meczem.

\- Jeszcze nigdy nie byłeś na żywo w telewizji podczas gry - zaznaczył, spoglądając na Harry'ego.

\- O stary.

\- Ale poradzisz sobie świetnie - zapewnił go Niall. - Byłeś dość dobry żeby dostać pozycję w pierwszym składzie i to jako rozgrywający, to musi coś znaczyć.

\- Jedynie potwierdzasz moje zmartwienia.. Co jeśli schrzanię? Co jak wypuszczę piłkę, hmm? Co wtedy?

\- Nic takiego się nie stanie - przyznał spokojnie.

\- Skąd możesz być tego taki pewien? - spytał Harry, idąc z Niallem do jego Range Rovera.

\- Pamiętasz w trzeciej klasie liceum jak byłeś rezerwowym Nathana w mistrzostwach stanowych?

Harry przytaknął zapinając pasy, po czym Niall ruszył samochodem.

\- Byłeś kłębkiem nerwów, myślałeś, że wypuścisz piłkę albo zdobędziesz punkt dla przeciwnej drużyny, ale zdobyłeś siedemnaście przyłożeń, jesteś najlepszy kiedy się denerwujesz.. I właśnie stąd to wiem. Bo jesteś Harrym Stylesem i nikt nie gra w futbol tak jak ty.

Uśmiechnął się delikatnie, nabierając głębokiego oddechu. - Tak okej. Zgaduję, że masz rację.. I dziękuję.

\- Wiesz, że po meczu będzie się na ciebie rzucało sporo kobiet..

\- Być może - śmiał się Harry.

\- Chodzi o to - kontynuował, wjeżdżając na parking. - że będziesz potrzebował skrzydłowego.

Harry skinął głową. - Mam do tego Mads.

\- Tak, ale ona jest inna.. Była świetna przez lato, ale no daj spokój, potrzebujesz mnie z powrotem, wiesz, że nikt nie jest tak dobry jak ja.

\- Będziesz chętny też żeby pomóc mi podrywać chłopaków?

Niall wziął głęboki oddech, rozpinając swoje pasy. - Jeśli to oznacza bycie znów twoim skrzydłowym, to tak.. Pomogę ci z chłopakami.

Chichocząc szukał klucza do drzwi kiedy Niall wyjmował swoje rzeczy z samochodu. - Jeśli uda ci się namówić Mads żeby się zgodziła.

\- Tak jest! - uśmiechnął się Niall kierując razem z Harrym do ich apartamentu.

Harry zaśmiał się przewracając oczami i otwierając drzwi. - Słuchaj, idę się przygotować na randkę, więc spytaj Mads i daj znać co powiedziała.

Niall odłożył torbę, odwracając się żeby na niego spojrzeć, zdezorientowanie wypisane na twarzy. - Randka? Ty?

Skinął wyjmując butelkę wody z lodówki. - Tak, dziewczyna z jednych zajęć zaprosiła mnie na kawę, więc wiesz.

\- Gorąca? - zapytał opadając na kanapę.

\- Świetna! Idealny tyłek.

\- Jak ma na imię?

\- Wydaje mi się, że Deandra.. Nie jestem pewien, ale coś takiego.

\- A więc to nic poważnego?

Wzruszył tylko ramionami, pociągając łyk swojej wody. - Jest super, ale próbowałem już poważnego związku i nie było to dla mnie, więc na razie po prostu dobrze się bawię.

**Liam**

Niall Horan  
Dziś, 14:35

_Hej LP, chcesz przyjść pograć?_

Harry nie ma nic przeciwko?

_Nie ma go.. Po prostu przyjdź_

Okej, wyślij mi adres  
_Przeczytane 14:50_

_

\- Siema stary - powiedział na przywitanie Liam, ściskając Nialla przed wejściem do mieszkania.

\- Hej, a więc mam pizze i chińskie w drodze... Nie mogłem wybrać. Mamy zioło, piwo i masę gier do wyboru.

\- Do dzieła.

_

\- Przestań zabierać mi piłkę - śmiał się Niall gwałtownie uderzając przyciski na kontrolerze.

Liam zachichotał przechylając swój kontroler. - Lepszy wirtualnie jak i w rzeczywistości - dokuczył, następnie go odkładając.

\- Tak tak, co tylko uważasz, Payne - zażartował, pociągając łyk swojego piwa.

\- O boże skarbie nigdy nie zgadniesz co się stało na.. treningu dzisiaj, cześć Liam - uśmiechnęła się Mads odkładając swoją torbę i spoglądając na bruneta.

\- Hej Mads! - Liam wstał z uśmiechem do niej podchodząc.

\- Jak się masz? - spytała, przytulając chłopaka.

\- Dobrze, obolały po treningu, ale dobrze. Ty? Słyszałem, że dostałaś ofertę z Zeta.

\- Nieoficjalnie, ale tak - uśmiechnęła się. - Dobrze cię widzieć! - powiedziała jeszcze raz go przytulając. - Jak minęło twoje lato?

\- Naprawdę dobrze, byłem na Hawajach i _trochę_ się upiłem - śmiał się, siadając z powrotem na kanapie. - Co z wami? Co robiliście?

Mads zajęła miejsce na jednym z foteli, spoglądając na Nialla, a później na Liama. - W sumie to nic.. Po zakończeniu byliśmy na Barbadosie, potem razem z Niallem kilka tygodni spędziliśmy we Włoszech no a później to już tylko małe wycieczki, treningi i tak dalej.

\- Jak było we Włoszech?

\- Gorąco! - wtrącił się Niall z buzią pełną pizzy. - Ale jedzenie było niesamowite.

Dziewczyna przewróciła czule oczami, wygodnie się układając. - Było pięknie. Opaliłam się i znaleźliśmy opuszczoną plażę która miała wspaniały widok.

\- To super.

\- Więc um, co u Zayna? Rozmawiałeś z nim ostatnio?

Liam skinął. - Tak. Wszystko dobrze, jest teraz u Louisa.

\- Co u niego? - spytała ostrożnie Mads.

Wzruszył ramionami. - Dobrze, podoba mu się szkoła ale to nic dziwnego... Zaprzyjaźnił się już z większością grupy teatralnej i jakimiś czterema profesorami.

Zachichotała cicho, rzucając okiem na stolik kawowy. - Skarbie. Grzebałeś w moich zapasach?

Niall uśmiechnął się niewinne. - Może.

\- Będę potrzebować wynagrodzenia.

\- W trawce czy może jakoś inaczej?

Roześmiała się znów, odwracając głowę kiedy otworzyły się drzwi.

Harry zamknął je za sobą spoglądając do salonu z szokiem na twarzy.

Liam natychmiast podniósł się z miejsca, odchrząkując. - Ja um.. Zobaczymy się później.

Brunet sapnął w złości, wpatrując się w Liama, gdy ten wychodził.

**Niall**

\- Nie mam z tym nic wspólnego - odezwała się szybko Mads, wstając i kierując się do jej wspólnego pokoju z Niallem.

\- Spójrz zanim się zezłościsz-

\- Za późno - przerwał mu ostro Harry.

\- On nie był tylko twoim przyjacielem Harry, nie możesz ode mnie oczekiwać, że już nigdy się z nim nie spotkam tylko dlatego, że jesteś na niego zły.

\- Jako mój przyjaciel, oczekiwałem, że masz do mnie wystarczająco szacunku żeby nie zapraszać go do mojego domu - krzyknął wchodząc do salonu.

\- To nie jest tylko twój dom! - wykrzyczał Niall, odwracając się do niego.

Harry zacisnął szczękę, idąc do swojego pokoju i trzaskając drzwiami.

Niall podskoczył w miejscu wzdychając ciężko, kiedy siadał z powrotem na kanapie.

Mads wystawiła głowę z pokoju, wychodząc do salonu i opierając się o oparcie kanapy. - Niall, co ty sobie myślałeś?

Spojrzał na swoją dziewczynę, wzruszając ramionami. - Że tęskniłem za swoim przyjacielem i chciałem się z nim zobaczyć.

Westchnęła całując go w głowę, nim ominęła kanapę i zajęła miejsce obok. - Skarbie, ja też tęsknię za Liamem, ale Harry też tu mieszka i powinieneś to uszanować i go tutaj nie zapraszać, szczególnie bez informowania go o tym.

\- Nie myślałem o tym, sądziłem że skoro go nie będzie to to w porządku.

Przybliżyła się do niego, siadając na jego kolanach i unosząc dłoń, żeby bawić się jego włosami. - Musisz używać tej swojej głowy do czegoś więcej niż tylko do zakładania kasku.

Niall zaśmiał się delikatnie, kiwając głową.

\- Daj Harry'emu trochę czasu, niech ochłonie a później go przeproś.. Będzie w porządku.

**Louis**

\- Nie chcę żebyś leciał - powiedział cicho, przytulając go kiedy stali na lotnisku.

Zayn zachichotał, mocno go przytulając. - Wiem. Ja też nie chcę - przerwał, lekko się odsuwając. - Chcę żebyś wiedział, że możesz do mnie zadzwonić w każdej chwili, zawsze z tobą będę.

Louis skinął, uwalniając go z uścisku. - Wiem. Ale jestem szczęśliwy z Liamem.

\- Wierzę ci.. Ale pamiętaj co powiedziałem, okej?

\- Dobrze. Zadzwoń jak wylądujesz.

\- Załatwione - uśmiechnął się, przytulając go jeszcze raz. - Kocham cię Lou.

\- Ja ciebie też.

CZERWIEC

\- Louis, chcę żebyś poznał Kyle'a - Lottie przekrzyczała muzykę z ręką na ramieniu wysokiego bruneta.

Louis uśmiechnął się, wyciągając dłoń. - Cześć, jestem Louis.

\- Miło cię poznać - powiedział szczerze. - Chcesz może drinka?

\- Oh um - przerwał Louis, spoglądając na swój prawie pusty kubek. - Jasne.

Kyle posłał mu uśmiech, wskazując głową w którą stronę się kieruje. - Co pijesz?

\- Rum z colą.

\- Brzmi dobrze, dla mnie też - stwierdził, następnie przenosząc wzrok na barmana. - Dwa razy rum z colą proszę.. Więc um, skąd znasz Lottie?

\- Jest moją siostrą.

Chłopak zaśmiał się, nieco zażenowany. - Oh! Przepraszam, nic nie mówiła, że jesteście rodziną, to znaczy wspominała o bracie, ale po prostu się nie zorientowałem.

\- W porządku, a ty skąd ją znasz?

\- Byliśmy razem kilka miesięcy temu, nic poważnego.

Louis przytaknął odkładając swój pusty kubek, a podnosząc nowy. - Więc jesteś hetero?

Kyle wzruszył ramionami. - Nie. Cóż, to znaczy tak. Nie wiem, po co nadawać etykietki? Jesteśmy na ziemi jedynie przez krótki okres czasu, możemy równie dobrze doświadczać wszystkiego co ma do zaoferowania.

Skinął. - Wspaniały sposób patrzenia na sprawy.

\- Co z tobą?

\- Stuprocentowy gej i to w związku.

\- Jest tutaj? - zapytał, rozglądając się. - Założę się, że jest duży... Ale nie za bardzo, wysoki.. Ładny. Wyglądasz na takiego, który lubi ładnych.

Louis zarumienił się, wpatrując w swoją szklankę. - Nie ma go, jest w domu. Spójrz naprawdę miło było cię poznać, ale trochę kręci mi się w głowie, pójdę na zewnątrz zaczerpnąć powietrza, w porządku?

Kyle pokiwał głową, wyglądając na przejętego. - Chcesz żebym znalazł Lottie?

\- Nie, jest okej. Jeszcze raz miło było cię poznać.

_

Louis westchnął, gdy powietrze uderzyło jego twarz; wygrzebał swój telefon z kieszeni otwierając aplikację i wybierając wiadomości głosowe, włączając ostatnią pozostawioną przez Harry'ego. Zsunął się na ziemię, kiedy przez głośnik dotarł do niego głos chłopaka, a serce złamało się słysząc łzy.

\- Louis? - zawołał Zayn po wyjściu na zewnątrz, zauważając Louisa siedzącego na chodniku. - Co robisz?

Potrząsnął głową wycierając łzy ze swojej twarzy, po czym zablokował ekran. - Nic, ja tylko um... Nie wiem, w środku było tłoczno i potrzebowałem chwili.

\- Dlaczego płaczesz? - spytał, siadając obok niego.

Westchnął, ponownie odblokowując telefon i włączając Zaynowi tą samą wiadomość głosową.

Zayn skinął, słuchając Harry'ego zanim spojrzał na Louisa. - Kiedy ją zostawił?

\- W zeszłym miesiącu.. Jakieś dwa tygodnie po tym jak oddałem mu jego rzeczy.

\- Czemu mi nie powiedziałeś?

Louis wzruszył ramionami bawiąc się telefonem w dłoni. - Nie wiem... Nie potrafiłem zebrać się do wysłuchania tego aż zrobiłem to kilka dni temu i teraz to wszystko o czym mogę myśleć. Czasami myślę, że popełniłem błąd pozwalając mu odejść.

TERAŹNIEJSZOŚĆ

\- Hej Louis, twój przyjaciel pojechał? - spytała Jessica, jedna ze współlokatorek Louisa, kiedy zobaczyła jak ten wraca.

\- Tak, właśnie byłem z nim na lotnisku.

\- Był niezły.

\- Jest z moją siostrą.

Jessica zachichotała, przewracając stronę w magazynie. - Mój błąd, żebyś wiedział, kilku z nas wybiera się wieczorem na drinki, chciałbyś dołączyć?

Louis zawahał się, przemyślając to. - Tak.. Brzmi zabawnie.

_

\- A więc Louis, kim był ten przystojniak z którym się widywałeś? - zapytała znajoma Jessici, Morgan, przed pociągnięciem łyka swojego drinka.

\- To byłby mój przyjaciel, Zayn.

\- Też chodzi na Cambridge?

Pokręcił głową, bawiąc się rurką w swoim drinku. - Nie, mieszka w Nowym Jorku.. Manhattańska Szkoła Muzyczna.

\- Oh to super! Na czym gra?

\- Głównie śpiewa, ale zaczął grę na gitarze i jest całkiem przyzwoity w perkusji.. Święte gra na pianinie.

\- Wow, jest singlem? - spytała żartobliwie.

Louis zaśmiał się cicho, kręcąc głową. - Nie... Umawia się z moją siostrą.

\- To dziwne. Jak do tego doszło?

Wiercił się na swoim miejscu przez moment, biorąc łyk drinka. - Cóż um, Zayn i ja przyjaźnimy się od lat i to po prostu się stało.

\- Twoja siostra wciąż jest w Teksasie?

\- Nie, mieszka w Nowym Jorku z naszymi dziadkami.. Już odkąd była naprawdę mała.

\- Co zrobiła, że jest taką szczęściarą? Żeby dorastać w Nowym Jorku... - westchnęła.

Louis zaśmiał się niezręcznie, popijając swojego drinka.

\- Witajcie drogie panie - przywitał się wysoki chłopak podchodząc do ich stolika, jego spojrzenie wylądowało na Louisie. - I chłopcy.. Jessica kim jest twój przyjaciel? - spytał, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku.

\- Paul, to jest Louis. Louis, to Paul - uśmiechnęła się Jessica, na moment przerywając. - Paul jest na trzecim roku na Cambridge.. Reżyserował wiosenną sztukę w zeszłym roku.

\- Współreżyserował - uśmiechnął się, zajmując miejsce obok Louisa. - Za bardzo mnie chwali.

Louis zachichotał nerwowo, ponownie bawiąc się rurką. - Więc - zaczął, przeczyszczając gardło. - Też studiujesz teatr?

Paul skinął, uśmiechając się delikatnie gdy przyglądał się Louisowi. - Masz niesamowity południowy akcent, ćwiczysz do roli?

Roześmiał się, a na jego policzki wstąpił rumieniec. - Nie, jestem z Teksasu.

\- Teksas! Wow, co przyciągnęło cię do Cambridge?

Louis wzruszył ramionami. - Nie pamiętam dokładnie, od zawsze zamierzałem tutaj pójść.

\- Cóż, bardzo nam miło.

**Harry**

\- Mads co tak ładnie pachnie? - spytał Harry wchodząc do kuchni.

\- Mads poszła biegać - oznajmił Niall, odwracając naleśnika.

Harry przytaknął zaciskając usta i podchodząc do lodówki. - Myślałem, że zawsze biegasz z nią - wymamrotał wyjmując karton soku pomarańczowego, wąchając go nim pociągnął łyk.

\- Pomyślałem żeby zrobić śniadanie.

Włożył karton z powrotem do lodówki, zamykając drzwi. - Dla mnie trzy z dodatkowymi płatkami czekolady... Chrupiące.

Niall zaśmiał się, gdy zalała go ulga. - Masz to.

\- Super - śmiał się, zmierzając do salonu. - Oh i um, to w porządku - dodał jeszcze, odwracając się aby spojrzeć na Nialla. - Ty zapraszający Liama, miałeś rację, byliście przyjaciółmi jeszcze przed nami, nie powinienem sprawiać jakbyś musiał z tego rezygnować. Po prostu następnym razem mi powiedz, okej?

\- Tak, okej - skinął, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć.

Harry westchnął ciężko, otwierając lekko usta nim odchrząknął. - Pójdę wziąć prysznic.. - powiedział kierując się do łazienki. - Kiedy wyjdę spodziewam się mojego śniadania!

**Liam**

Wziął łyk swojej kawy przeglądając notatki z matematyki, starając się zrozumieć czwartkowe zajęcia, kiedy zaczął dzwonić jego telefon. Wzdychając odłożył kubek i zerknął na numer dzwoniącego. Następnie wziął głęboki oddech, biorąc urządzenie do ręki i naciskając zieloną słuchawkę. - Halo.

\- Hej - przywitał się nieśmiało Louis.

\- Co tam?

Louis przeczyścił gardło, przez chwilę będąc cicho. - Ja um.. Właśnie skończyłem zadanie i zacząłem o tobie myśleć.

Liam skinął, przewracając kartki w zeszycie. - Jakie zadanie?

\- Jakieś dodatkowe z moich zajęć angielskiego. Jak ci mija dzień?

\- Dobrze, zaraz spotykam się z paroma osobami żeby powtórzyć matematykę i to na tyle na dziś.

\- Chcesz porozmawiać później na Skype?

\- Nie wiem, może - odpowiedział szorstko Liam.

\- Skarbie proszę cię wybacz mi. Nie chcę się z tobą kłócić. Przepraszam, że nie potrafię zmusić się do zobaczenia Harry'ego, ale to nie dlatego, że wciąż się nim martwię czy ciebie wstydzę, chodzi o mnie... Musisz to zrozumieć.

Liam westchnął, podnosząc wzrok gdy podeszli do niego znajomi. - Posłuchaj Louis muszę już iść, ale porozmawiamy później w porządku?

\- Okej - powiedział szeptem.

\- Cześć - pożegnał się cicho, tuż po tym rozłączając.

**Mads**

\- Pij, pij, pij! - Harry z Niallem wołali wspólnie, kiedy Mads pochłaniała kufel piwa.

Otarła usta odkładając go, na jej twarzy duży uśmiech.

\- Cholera, naprawdę jesteś idealną kobietą - uśmiechnął się Niall, przyciągając blondynkę do pocałunku.

Mads zachichotała odwzajemniając pocałunek, nim odsunęła się i spojrzała na barmana. - Wykonałam swoją stronę zakładu, więc myślę, że to oznacza darmową rundę drinków?

Brunet skinął głową. - To prawda, co dla was będzie?

\- Dla mnie wódka żurawinowa i cokolwiek ci idioci chcą - zaszczebiotała, zarzucając włosami.

\- Jeszcze jedno piwo - zasygnalizował Niall.

\- Niech będą dwa - Harry uniósł dwa palce w powietrzu.

\- Zaraz podam.

_

\- Kocham college - westchnął z zadowoleniem Niall, kiedy wsunęli się do jednej z loży.

Mads roześmiała się, wtulając się w jego bok. - Kochasz darmowy alkohol.

\- To prawda.

\- Mads, hej! - zawołała rudowłosa dziewczyna, zatrzymując się przed ich lożą.

\- Cześć Danielle, chcesz do nas dołączyć?

\- Właściwie to jestem tu ze znajomymi, ale chciałam podejść i zaprosić cię na ognisko które urządza dzisiaj Tiffany. W domu jej rodziców, mieszkają jakieś dwadzieścia minut od kampusu.

\- Mogą moi przyjaciele przyjść?

Danielle uśmiechnęła się spoglądając na Nialla, a później na Harry'ego. - Miałabyś kłopoty gdyby tego nie zrobili.

\- A więc będziemy, nie chcemy żeby Mads miała kłopoty - uśmiechnął się pod nosem Harry, lustrując dziewczynę wzrokiem.

\- Cieszę się - powiedziała, patrząc Harry'emu w oczy. Posłała mu słaby uśmiech, powoli mrugając i z powrotem wracając spojrzeniem na Mads. - Wyślę ci adres.. Miłego popołudnia.

\- Kto to był? - spytał zszokowany Harry.

\- Jest kapitanem cheerleaderek, ej! - strzeliła palcami, aby zyskać uwagę Harry'ego.

Harry oderwał wzrok od ciała dziewczyny, spoglądając na Mads.

\- Jest też na ostatnim roku i bardzo, bardzo zimna w stosunku do chłopaków.

\- Więc? - wzruszył ramionami.

\- Więc, wciąż próbujesz wyleczyć się z Louisa, ostatnie czego potrzebujesz to kogoś kto zabawi się tobą tak jak ona.

\- Mads, zasmuca mnie to, że tak kiepsko o mnie myślisz, że chciałbym z nią być w związku.

Ta jedynie przewróciła oczami. - Wiem, że nie chcesz z nią być, ale ma ona tendencję do rozkochiwania w sobie chłopaków, a później niszczenia ich, dlatego proszę cię żebyś zostawił ją w spokoju.

Harry westchnął, opierając się o oparcie loży. - Jestem dużym chłopcem Mads, mogę się sobą zająć... Okej?

MAJ

Przydreptał do jadalni cicho kaszląc, gdzie zajął miejsce przy stole. - Dobry - wymamrotał sięgając po dzbanek z kawą i wypełniając nią kubek.

Mads uniosła wzrok znad swojego magazynu Vogue, spoglądając w oczy Harry'emu. - Jak się czujesz?

Harry wzruszył ramionami biorąc łyk kawy, przeglądając coś na telefonie. - W porządku.. Boli mnie trochę głowa i jestem głodny, ale poza tym dobrze.

\- Obsługa hotelowa jest już w drodze.

Skinął, odkładając urządzenie na stół. - Gdzie Niall?

\- Pod prysznicem, obudził się w swoich wymiocinach.

\- Co do cholery - śmiał się Harry marszcząc delikatnie oczy, a w prawym policzku pojawił się dołeczek.

Mads przytaknęła, z uśmiechem. - No wiem. Nasz chłopak jest wyjątkowy prawda.

\- Owszem jest - zgodził się, spoglądając na telefon kiedy ten zawibrował.

\- Kto to tak wcześnie?

\- Oh um, to dziewczyna którą poznałem ostatniej nocy.

\- Ty.. Piszesz z dziewczyną? - zapytała, przechylając głowę.

\- Tak? Czemu?

\- Po prostu.. Dziesięć godzin temu siedziałeś na korytarzu wypłakując się przez to jak bardzo tęsknisz za Louisem a teraz siedzisz pisząc z jakąś laską którą dopiero poznałeś jakbyś.. Jakbyś wcale nie cierpiał. Jakby miłość twojego życia nie była z twoim przyjacielem. Wczoraj w nocy w końcu pokazałeś jakiekolwiek emocje i pomyślałam wreszcie, ale teraz to?

\- Jeśli pozwolę sobie na załamanie nie sądzę, że będę potrafił się z powrotem pozbierać.

\- Ale nie będziesz musiał robić tego samemu, masz mnie. I Nialla.

Harry westchnął, powoli się denerwując. - Spójrz, rozumiem, że nie akceptujesz tego jak sobie radzę i mojego momentu słabości ostatniej nocy, ale byłem pijany, bardzo pijany i to już się nie powtórzy. Więc im szybciej się z tym pogodzisz tym lepiej.

\- Chcę ci tylko pomóc, Harry - powiedziała cicho.

\- Wiem i to doceniam, ale jestem dużym chłopcem Mads.

\- Oh dobrze, że już nie śpisz - uśmiechnął się Niall wchodząc do pomieszczenia. - Umieram z głodu, jest już jedzenie?

Mads wymusiła uśmiech odwracając wzrok od Harry'ego, spoglądając na Nialla. - Nie, jeszcze nie, ale jest kawa.

TERAŹNIEJSZOŚĆ

**Louis**

Westchnął uderzając ołówkiem o książkę, próbując skupić się na Shakespearze, kiedy na jego komputerze pokazało się przychodzące połączenie na Skype. Pisnął rzucając na siebie okiem w małym lustrze znajdującym się na prawo, zdejmując okulary i poprawiając się, po czym zaakceptował połączenie, a na ekranie pojawiła się twarz Liama.

\- Hej - przywitał się chłopak z małym uśmiechem na twarzy.

\- Cześć - uśmiechnął się Louis, przygryzając wargę. - Jak poszła nauka?

\- Całkiem dobrze, czuję się dość pewnie na wtorkowy test, ale mam jeszcze kilka dni na powtórki.

\- Wiem, że dobrze sobie poradzisz skarbie - powiedział pewnie Louis.

Liam uśmiechnął się krótko, przeczyszczając gardło. - Musimy porozmawiać o tym co stało się tamtego dnia.

\- Co um.. Tamtego dnia?

\- Tak - skinął. - Bardzo cię lubię Louis. Bardziej niż kogoś kiedykolwiek i wiem, że chciałeś Cambridge, że to twoje marzenie i w pełni to wspieram, ale nienawidzę, że nie mogę się z tobą widzieć kiedy tylko chcę. Wiem, że to samolubne i zgaduję, że byłem trochę niepewny lub coś, nie wiem, ale nie powinienem tak się złościć i przepraszam.

Louis był oniemiały, wpatrując się w Liama nie wiedząc co powiedzieć.

\- Skarbie? - powiedział cicho. - Wszystko dobrze?

Louis uśmiechnął się kiwając głową. - Tak w porządku.. Przepraszam, że tak się przeze mnie poczułeś, Liam. Jesteś dla mnie bardzo ważny i wiesz ile dla mnie znaczysz. Obiecuję, że się ciebie nie wstydzę.

\- Wiem kochanie, wiem. Słuchaj, zostawmy to za sobą, opowiedz mi o swoim dniu... Co robiłeś?

Przybliżył się nieco do ekranu z uśmiechem. - Cóż rano poszedłem na brunch ze znajomymi, później praca domowa no a potem Jessica zaciągnęła mnie na film i obiad. Ty?

**Niall**

\- Mads, twoje włosy wyglądają w porządku! A teraz idziemy - zawołał Harry z kuchni. - Przysięgam dziewczyny są zbyt wymagające.

Niall zachichotał odkręcając butelkę wody.

\- Okej - westchnęła Mads, wchodząc do salonu i patrząc na dwóch chłopaków w kuchni. - Czy te kolczyki są dziwkarskie?

\- Nie - oboje powiedzieli w tym samym czasie, brzmiąc na nieprzekonujących.

Dziewczyna jęknęła wyjmując kolczyki i z powrotem wracając do swojego pokoju.

\- Skarbie! - krzyknął za nią Niall, ruszając za nią.

\- Potrzebuję jeszcze pięciu minut - powiedziała na pozór spokojnie, przeglądając swoją szafę.

Wdychając, usiadł na łóżku. - Czego szukasz? Może będę mógł ci pomóc to znaleźć.

\- Um, różowy kombinezon z koronką.. Z Free People. Byłeś ze mną w zeszłym tygodniu kiedy go kupiłam.

Niall skinął i podniósł się podchodząc do szafy, następnie zajrzał do środka i wyjął przedmiot z różowej sekcji z ubraniami. - Jesteś pewna, że chcesz założyć coś takiego na ognisko?

Mads spojrzała na niego z zagubionym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Nie chodzi o to, że nie wyglądałabyś świetnie. Ale dlaczego nie założysz tej sukienki? - zasugerował, podając jej przewiewną kwiecistą sukienkę.

Przytaknęła zamieniając kombinezon na sukienkę. - Dobry wybór.

Niall posłał jej swój uśmiech. - Jeszcze nigdy nie widziałem żebyś tak się denerwowała.

\- Po prostu martwię się o ten wieczór - westchnęła, zdejmując sukienkę którą miała na sobie, zastępując ją nową.

\- Dlaczego? Jesteś świetna w imprezach.

Mads przewróciła oczami, poprawiając dekolt. - Nie o to mi chodziło.

\- Więc co się dzieje?

Wzięła głęboki oddech, powoli go wypuszczając. - Na każdej imprezie jakiej ostatnio byliśmy Harry przespał się z co najmniej czterema dziewczynami i może chłopakiem jeśli naprawdę ma na to ochotę.

\- Skarbie - zaczął delikatnie, idąc w jej kierunku. - Harry zawsze był taki już odkąd zaczęliśmy imprezować. Lubi być w centrum uwagi a ludzie lubią mu ją dawać.

\- Wiem, ale co jeśli prześpi się z Danielle?

\- I co jeśli go zrani? - spytał Niall, dokańczając tym jej myśl.

\- Albo on ją.

\- To idziemy czy nie? - zapytał Harry stając w drzwiach i wpychając do ust łyżkę płatków.

**Harry**

\- Mads, tak się cieszę że przyszłaś - uśmiechnęła się Danielle, przytulając blondynkę. - Uwielbiam te sukienkę!

Odwzajemniła jej uśmiech, rzucając okiem na Nialla. - Dzięki, um przynieśliśmy wódkę.

\- Oh świetnie - zaszczebiotała zabierając butelkę z rąk Nialla i podając ją kolejnej osobie z pierwszego roku. - Odłóż to na stół.

\- Um, pamiętasz Nialla i Harry'ego.

Danielle uśmiechnęła się spoglądając na Nialla, a następnie na Harry'ego. - Cieszę się, że wam się udało. Mam nadzieję, że nie macie nic przeciwko, ale muszę ukraść Mads na pare minut, jest kilka osób które musi poznać.

\- Oh okej - powiedziała Mads skinając, rzucając jeszcze spojrzeniem na dwójkę chłopaków.

\- W porządku cóż, odkąd jest zajęta wygląda na to, że wchodzisz do gry - oznajmił Harry, podchodząc do Nialla. - Widzisz te dwie dziewczyny?

\- Blondynki?

\- Tak, potrzebuję żebyś zagadał tą wyższą. Może powiedz kilka komplementów, cokolwiek. Ja będę tutaj, rozmawiał z paroma osobami, a ty powiedz tej uroczej, że jestem zainteresowany, ale zbyt nieśmiały żeby podejść i porozmawiać, wiesz coś takiego?

Niall jedynie skinął w zrozumieniu. - Masz to.

_

\- Co za fantastyczne buty - skomplementował Niall podchodząc do dwóch dziewczyn.

Wyższa blondynka uśmiechnęła się, zakładając włosy za ucho. - Dziękuję.

\- Jestem Niall - posłał swój uśmiech, wyciągając dłoń.

\- Tina - odpowiedziała akceptując jego uścisk.

\- Piękne imię, kim jest twoja koleżanka?

\- Peyton - poinformowała druga z dziewczyn, pociągając łyk swojego drinka.

\- Peyton - powtórzył z czarującym uśmiechem. - Poznałaś już mojego przyjaciela Harry'ego? - spytał skinając głową w stronę bruneta rozmawiającego z grupą studentów.

Peyton podążyła za jego wzrokiem widząc wysokiego bruneta, po czym pokręciła głową. - Nie poznałam.

\- Co? Jesteś pewna? Bo ciągle mówi mi o tej pięknej blondynce i myślałem, że to ty.

Dziewczyna zaśmiała się, lekko rumieniąc.

\- Chcesz go poznać? Umiliłabyś jego noc.

\- Um, tak okej - przytaknęła, poprawiając szybko swoją fryzurę.

\- Hej Harry - zawołał. - Chodź na sekundę.

Harry oderwał wzrok od osób z którymi rozmawiał, uśmiechając się do Nialla i do niego podchodząc. - Cześć stary. Kim są twoje koleżanki?

\- To jest Tina i um, to, to jest Peyton.

\- Peyton miło mi cię poznać.. Wyglądasz jakby przydało ci się coś do picia.

Dziewczyna zawahała się spoglądając na swój prawie pusty kubek, później na Harry'ego. - Um.. Tak, byłoby miło.

\- Super - uśmiechnął się pod nosem, prowadząc ich w stronę drinków.

**Mads**

\- Jesteś z tym blondynem, prawda? Tym z ładnym uśmiechem.

Mads skinęła w zgodzie z szerokim uśmiechem na jej twarzy. - Tak. Jesteśmy razem praktycznie całe swoje życie.

\- Aw - zaświergotała. - To urocze.

\- Dzięki.

\- A więc um, co z drugim chłopakiem? Co z nim?

\- Kto, Harry?

Danielle pokiwała głową, patrząc jak ten nalewa Peyton drinka.

\- On um, on tak jakby próbuje się odnaleźć.

Spojrzała na nią marszcząc swoje brwi. - Co masz na myśli?

Mads westchnęła, odwracając od Harry'ego wzrok. - Był w poważnym związku i złamano mu serce, więc teraz robi wszystko co możliwe żeby to nie stało się ponownie.

Danielle zanuciła, lustrując go wzrokiem jeszcze raz. - Cóż, mogę pomóc się wyleczyć.

Blondynka otworzyła usta, by coś powiedzieć, po chwili jednak je zamykając i cicho wzdychając.

\- Co?

\- Po prostu. Jest w tej chwili bardzo kruchy. I cóż, nie wiem. Nie chcę widzieć jak znów cierpi.

\- Myślisz, że bym go zraniła? - zapytała odrobinę urażona.

\- Nie chcę być niegrzeczna, ale słyszałam co nieco. I wiem, że Harry może wydawać się jak typ chłopaka, który się nie przejmuje, ale ma naprawdę wielkie serce i.. Po prostu obiecaj, że jeśli go poderwiesz to go nie skrzywdzisz. Proszę.

Danielle uśmiechnęła się, przytulając Mads. - Nie martw się. Potraktuję go dobrze.

CZERWIEC

**Louis**

\- Co się z tobą stało ostatniej nocy? Kyle mówił, że go zostawiłeś - powiedziała Lottie, nim wzięła łyk swojej kawy i zajęła miejsce przy barze.

Louis odchrząknął, wiercąc się na swoim miejscu. - Musiałem zaczerpnąć powietrza. W środku było tłoczno i co to miało być? Wiesz, że jestem z Liamem.

\- Nie próbowałam poznać was w ten sposób, chciałam tylko żebyś kogoś poznał a Kyle jest miłym chłopakiem.

\- Oh - mruknął cicho, wbijając widelec w swój omlet. - Przepraszam, że go zostawiłem, nie chciałem być niegrzeczny.

Lottie wzruszyła ramionami, dodając cukru do kawy. - Nie ma sprawy.

\- Co macie dzisiaj w planach? - spytał Louis starając się zmienić temat.

\- Jeśli Zayn zamierza się w ogóle obudzić to idziemy do Queens spotkać się z projektantem wnętrz a później idziemy na lunch do Nerai. I zdaje mi się, że ma potem próbę.

Louis skinął wraz z jej słowami.

\- Chcesz pójść z nami?

\- Mógłbym spotkać się z wami na lunch, ale planowałem się opalać przez większość dnia.

\- Ugh, to brzmi relaksująco - westchnęła z zazdrością. - Ale tak zobaczymy się na lunchu, o pierwszej - uśmiechnęła się, wstając i kierując do swojego pokoju.

TERAŹNIEJSZOŚĆ

  
Harry składał pocałunki wzdłuż jego szyi, zasysając delikatnie skórę i wydobując tym z Louisa ciche jęki. Uśmiechając się do samego siebie, odsunął usta z jego opalonej skóry, nad nim zawisając. - Miło cię widzieć.

Louis zachichotał cicho, umieszczając lewą dłoń na jego policzku. - Mogę zobaczyć, że masz to na myśli.

Brunet zaśmiał się, pochylając i złączając ich wargi. - Jak się masz? Podoba ci się tutaj?

Skinął, przygryzając wargę. - Tak. Tylko za tobą tęsknię.

Harry zanucił, siadając i schodząc z Louisa.

\- Dokąd idziesz?

\- Wracam do domu, Louis. Nie jestem już dłużej twój, musisz mnie puścić. Dokonałeś swojego wyboru.

\- O czym ty mówisz? - spytał z paniką, wstając z łóżka, Harry powoli znikał. - Harry? - zawołał. - Harry! - powtórzył, budząc się z falującą klatką piersiową.

Przez moment siedział w miejscu, pozwalając by jego oddech powrócił do normalności, nim spojrzał na godzinę: trzecia nad ranem. Westchnął z powrotem się kładąc, a po policzku spłynęła mu łza. Otarł ją szybko, chwytając swój telefon i wybierając numer.

\- Louis?

\- Hej - powiedział cicho, przewracając się na bok.

\- Hej, wszystko dobrze? - spytał Liam, brzmiąc na przejętego.

\- Tak, w porządku.. Chciałem tylko usłyszeć twój głos - pociągnął nosem, spoglądając na sufit by powstrzymać łzy. - Tęsknię za tobą.

\- Ja za tobą też skarbie. Jeszcze tylko tydzień i tam będę.

\- Wydaje się tak długo.

\- Jesteś pewien, że wszystko okej?

Louis skinął do samego siebie, bawiąc się pościelą. - Tak, okej.. Miałem tylko zły sen.

\- Chcesz o tym porozmawiać?

\- Nie, nie trzeba. Dam sobie radę, po prostu rozmawiaj ze mną dopóki nie zasnę. Co robisz?

**Harry**

\- A więc jesteś nowym rozgrywającym? - uśmiechnęła się Peyton, zakładając włosy za ucho.

Harry skinął, wzruszając lewym ramieniem. - Tak, to trochę nierealne. Nie sądziłem, że będę kiedykolwiek w pierwszym składzie na pierwszym roku.

\- Nie wiedziałam nawet, że pierwsza klasa gra.

\- Jeśli jesteś wystarczająco dobry - uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

Peyton zaśmiała się, sunąc ręką po jego ramieniu. - Jak na rozgrywającego, musisz szybko biegać tak?

Przytaknął przygryzając wargę i przyciągając ją bliżej.

\- I być dobrym ze swoimi dłońmi - uśmiechnęła się blondynka, złączając ich palce.

Harry oblizał wargi, przyglądając jej się z góry na dół. - To definitywnie pomaga.

\- Chcesz mi pokazać jak dobry jesteś?

\- Wybacz, nie może... Potrzebuję jego pomocy - przerwała Danielle, chwytając Harry'ego pod ramię tym samym odsuwając go od dziewczyny.

\- Oh Danielle, przepraszam - przeprosiła, całkiem się od niego odsuwając. - Nie wiedzialam, um, przepraszam.

Danielle uśmiechnęła się, cierpliwie czekając aż ta przestanie się jąkać. - Skończyłaś?

Peyton skinęła z zażenowaniem.

Spojrzała na Harry'ego zalotnie trzepocząc rzęsami, nim rzuciła okiem na blondynkę. - Możesz odejść kiedy tylko chcesz.

Harry zaśmiał się cicho, niepewny co się właśnie wydarzyło.

\- Zaufaj mi, Peyton to wariatka. Spędziłbyś następne cztery lata próbując się jej pozbyć. Zrobiłam ci przysługę.

Pokiwał głową, uśmiechając się do rudowłosej dziewczyny. - Jak mogę ci podziękować?

Danielle zachichotała przysuwając się do jego boku, kierując go w stronę tłumu. - Mogę wymyślić kilka rzeczy.

\- Dokąd idziemy? - śmiał się Harry.

\- Chcę zatańczyć.

 


	2. Rozdział 2

**Louis**

\- Liam! - pisnął Louis, podbiegając do swojego chłopaka i zarzucając ramiona na jego szyję.

\- Cześć skarbie - uśmiechnął się, ciasno go obejmując.

Louis odsunął się wystarczająco, aby złączyć ich usta, namiętnie go całując. - Tęskniłem za tobą.

Liam zanucił pochylając się, by pocałować go jeszcze raz. - Ja za tobą też.

\- Jak ci minął lot?

\- Zbyt długo - westchnął, obejmując go ramieniem.

\- Cóż, jesteś może głodny, bo Jessica chce nas zabrać na obiad.

\- Jasne, jedzenie brzmi świetnie.. Chociaż miałem nadzieję, że najpierw moglibyśmy zrobić coś innego.

Louis zachichotał wtulając się w jego bok, gdy razem kierowali się w stronę wyjścia. - Oh nie martw się, będziemy mieli na to wystarczająco dużo czasu.

_

\- A więc jak się poznaliście? - spytała Jessica, kiedy czekali na pojawienie się reszty osób.

\- Chodziliśmy razem do liceum i w ostatniej klasie się zaprzyjaźniliśmy, potem um, to po prostu się stało.

\- Co za romantyczny sposób na opisanie tego - zaśmiał się Louis.

\- Cóż, sądzę, że jesteście uroczy.

\- Dzięki - zarumienił się, uśmiechając do Liama.

Liam odwzajemnił jego uśmiech, delikatnie całując.

\- Wow, nie wiedziałam, że jest to obiad i pokaz - zażartowała Morgan, kiedy razem z Paulem podeszli do ich stolika.

Odsunął się od Louisa, spoglądając na parę.

\- Liam, to jest Morgan i Paul - uśmiechnął się Louis, przedstawiając wszystkich. - To Liam, mój chłopak.

\- Miło cię poznać - Morgan posłała mu swój uśmiech. - Dużo o tobie słyszeliśmy.

\- Ja o was tak samo - śmiał się Liam, potrząsając jej dłonią, a następnie Paula.

\- Na jak długo zostajesz? - zapytał Paul po zajęciu miejsca.

\- Do niedzieli.

\- To nie za długo, co macie w planach?

Louis zaczerwienił się, przygryzając wargę. - Um.. Nie za dużo. Chciałem oprowadzić go po kampusie i mieliśmy iść do kilku pubów, ale poza tym zostajemy w pokoju.

\- Oh daj spokój Louis, twój chłopak specjalnie tu przyleciał, musisz pokazać mu coś więcej oprócz swojego pokoju - zaśmiał się Paul, zarzucając ramię na oparcie krzesła Morgan. - Wiem, jutro powinniśmy wszyscy wybrać się do Londynu.

Otworzył usta, jednak nic się z nich nie wydobyło, gdy spojrzał na Liama pytając czy nie ma nic przeciwko.

Liam wzruszył ramionami. - Londyn brzmi jak zabawa.

\- Okej - skinął, wracając wzrokiem na Paula.

\- Fantastycznie, jest tam taka francuska restauracja i bez względu na to ile zamówisz, nie wydasz więcej niż dwadzieścia funtów.

\- Mój ulubiony rodzaj restauracji - roześmiał się Liam, obejmując ramieniem Louisa.

**Zayn**

\- Lott, jesteś tu? - zawołał, wchodząc na swoje poddasze.

\- Na tarasie.

Zayn wszedł w głąb pomieszczenia odkładając plecak, nim podszedł do okna wystawiając przez nie głowę. - Hej.

\- Hej - uśmiechnęła się, całując go. - Co robisz? Wyglądasz głupio z głową zwisającą przez okno.

Zachichotał wyjmując głowę i w pełni wychodząc na taras, zajmując miejsce obok dziewczyny. - Jak ci minął dzień?

Lottie wzruszyła ramionami, opierając głowę na jego ramieniu, paląc swojego papierosa. - W porządku.

\- Co się dzieje.. Dziś była twoja wielka rozmowa dla Seventeen, prawda? Czy będziesz ich nową asystentką.

\- Tak - westchnęła, z powrotem się prostując. - Nie wydaje mi się, żebym ją dostała. Kompletnie odleciałam kiedy zapytała mnie o moje inspiracje, później dlaczego wybrałam modę i Seventeen i po prostu, nic. A potem nie mogłam się zamknąć. Byłam bałaganem.

Zayn zaśmiał się znów przyciągając ją do siebie, całując w czubek głowy. - Denerwowałaś się. Jestem pewien, że byłaś świetna, co powiedzieli przed twoim wyjściem?

\- Że sprawdzą moje referencje i zadzwonią do wtorku.

\- Widzisz, nie mogło być tak źle. Pewnie cię pokochali.

\- Prawdopodobnie masz rację, dziękuję.

Uśmiechnął się, całując ją.

Lottie jęknęła do pocałunku przysuwając go jeszcze bliżej, odrywając od niego usta i przeczyszczając gardło. - Jak twój dzień?

\- Myślę, że z Megan w końcu znaleźliśmy perkusistę.

\- Oh skarbie to wspaniale!

\- Mamy dziś próbę, więc Lane może ją poznać, chcesz przyjść?

\- Jasne.

**Harry**

\- Nie chcę iść - jęknął Niall, rzucając się na kanapę.

Harry zachichotał, przewijając coś na telefonie.

Mads przewróciła oczami, ciężko wzdychając. - Niall to tylko jeden wieczór twojego życia i dużo to dla mnie znaczy.

\- Daj spokój, ja idę - powiedział Harry, starając się pomóc Mads.

\- To obiad żeńskiego stowarzyszenia, więc _dlaczego_ my mamy iść?

\- Bo jest to obiad mojego przyszłego stowarzyszenia i jako kandydatka, muszę się pojawić i to z osobą towarzyszącą. A poza tym, naprawdę chcę się tobą pochwalić.

\- Naprawdę.. Niallem? Chcesz się pochwalić Niallem?

Niall zaśmiał się z Harry'ego.

Mads roześmiała się spoglądając na Harry'ego, a później z powrotem na Nialla. - Proszę skarbie.

Jęknął podnosząc się z kanapy i kierując się do ich pokoju.

\- Załóż swoją niebieską koszulę! - zawołała za nim, otrzymując w odpowiedzi głośny jęk. - I krawat - dodała, słysząc kolejny.

\- Co za królowa dramatu - zażartował Harry, pisząc wiadomość.

Skinęła w zgodzie, rzucając na niego okiem. - Z kim piszesz?

\- Danielle.

\- Ostatnio często się spotykacie.

\- Minął jakiś.. Tydzień i to tylko dlatego, że potrzebuje osoby towarzyszącej na te wszystkie spotkania ze stowarzyszeniem i jest dobra w łóżku, więc.

\- Jesteś obrzydliwy.

Harry uśmiechnął się pod nosem, znów pisząc coś na telefonie. - Danielle chce wiedzieć czemu się spóźniamy.

\- Powiedz jej, że byłeś zajęty jedną ze swoich zdobyczy.

Zaśmiał się. - Wiesz, że nie ma nic przeciwko mojemu widywaniu się z innymi dziewczynami i chłopakami.

\- Cieszę się, ale ostatni raz gdy tak często się z kimś spotykałeś i rozmawiałeś był z Louisem, a przed tym z Kendall. A jeszcze wcześniej ze swoją pierwszą dziewczyną.

\- Myślałem, że nie lubisz o tym rozmawiać.

\- Dlaczego mam rozmawiać o tygodniu pomyłek, których oboje żałujemy.

\- Kto powiedział, że czegoś żałuję.

Mads siedziała w ciszy, wpatrując się w Harry'ego.

\- Boże, żartuję, mieliśmy jakieś dwanaście lat, oczywiście, że tego żałuję.

Dziewczyna przewróciła oczami. - Chodzi mi o to, że zawsze powtarzasz, że nie chcesz niczego poważnego i tylko "się bawisz", ale wiesz tak jak i ja, że chcesz związku. Miałeś swojego idealnego chłopaka, którego straciłeś i teraz boisz się znów spróbować.

Twarz Harry'ego opadła, a zalało ją złość. - Nie wiem dlaczego ciągle starasz się zrobić ze mnie tego miłego, który został zraniony, ale nie jestem ofiarą Mads. Mam się dobrze.

\- Okej, chodźmy zanim znowu zmienię zdanie.

Mads podniosła się z miejsc, wywracając oczami. - Wiesz co, nie przychodź. Zostań w domu i bądź sam.

\- Skarbie? - zawołał Niall, gdy ta wyszła z mieszkania.

**Louis**

\- A więc ten Paul - rzucił od niechcenia Liam, kiedy weszli do pokoju Louisa.

\- Co z nim? - spytał szatyn zdejmując swoją kurtkę i odkładając ją na oparcie krzesła.

Liam wzruszył ramieniem, opierając się o drzwi. - Zdaje się, że jesteście blisko jak na tak krótki okres znajomości.

Louis zaśmiał się, podchodząc do niego i otulając ramionami szyję wyższego chłopaka. - Skarbie. Paul to przyjaciel, pomaga mi z moim aktorstwem a poza tym, jest jednym ze znajomych Jessici z liceum, więc tak jakby muszę się z nim spotykać.

Westchnął, przyciągając go za talię. - Nadal nie podoba mi się to jak przyjazny jest.

Uśmiechnął się pochylając naprzód, żeby pocałować Liama. - Chcesz się nim martwić czy może mnie pocałować?

\- Oh definitywnie pocałować - śmiał się, prowadząc Louisa w tył dopóki nie dotarli do łóżka.

Louis zachichotał przebiegając dłońmi przez jego włosy, gdy ten całował go po szyi.

Liam usiadł na moment pozbywając się swojej koszulki, następnie robiąc to samo z tą Louisa.

Przygryzł wargę sunąc rękami po mięśniach Liama na klatce piersiowej, nim przyciągnął go z powrotem w dół. - Tęskniłem za tobą.

\- Ja za tobą też - uśmiechnął się, całując delikatnie Louisa i wbijając zęby w jego wargi, po czym przesunął się z pocałunki na szyję.

\- Hej Lou, mogę pożyczyć podu- oh, wybacz, nie wiedziałem, że będziesz niedysponowany - zaśmiał się Paul, cofając o krok. - chciałem tylko pożyczyć poduszkę, zostanę dzisiaj na noc, nie chce mi się wracać do mieszkania.

Louis zarumienił się, chwytając poduszkę i podając ją Liamowi.

Liam sapnął w złości, biorąc ją i podchodząc do Paula. - Coś jeszcze?

\- Nope - uśmiechnął się pod nosem, strzelając 'P'. - Dzięki za poduszkę Louis, dobrej nocy.

Skinął gryząc się w język, po czym zamknął drzwi i je zakluczył, z powrotem się odwracając.

Louis wbił zęby w swoje wargi, Liam zauważył, że w tym czasie zdjął z siebie spodnie. - A więc um... Na czym skończyliśmy?

Pokręcił głową pozbywając się swoich spodni oraz bielizny, natychmiast wracając do Louisa.

**Mads**

\- Oh dobrze, jesteś już! - przywitała Danielle przytulając blondynkę, nim spojrzała na Harry'ego. - Hej kochany.

\- Kochany? - spytał cicho, gdy został przyciągnięty do uścisku.

\- Gdzie Niall? - zapytała złączając ich palce kiedy kierowali się w głąb domu.

\- Nie czuł się za dobrze, więc został.

\- Aw, to kiepsko - powiedziała ze smutkiem. - Harry skarbie znalazłbyś nam coś do picia?

Harry uśmiechnął się rozbawiony, skinając. - Jasne.

\- Dziękuję - podziękowała słodko, następnie patrząc na Mads. - Okej więc jest tu dziś paru chłopaków z Kappa których chcę żebyś poznała. Są naszym zaprzyjaźnionym bractwem, świetni ludzie, wspaniałe stopnie. Naprawdę fajne imprezy dobroczynne, pokochasz ich.

\- Czekaj czy ty powiedziałaś Kappa? Jak Kappa Sig?

\- Mhm - uśmiechnęła się Danielle, prowadząc ich do salonu. - Niestety nie wszyscy kandydaci i ich bracia są dziś tutaj, ale jest jeden którego chcę żebyś poznała. Ma na imię Clifton, ale wszyscy nazywają go Cliff. Studiuje biznes, jego tata jest dyrektorem Springhill Enterprises i jest na drugim roku.

\- Czemu mi to wszystko mówisz? Mam chłopaka - śmiała się Mads.

\- Wiem, ale przyszłaś sama i potrzebujesz osoby do towarzystwa. Więc pomyślałam, że właściwym będzie jeśli poznasz trochę swoją _nową_ randkę.

\- No nie wiem Danielle, nie bardzo-

\- Cliff, to jest Mads - przerwała jej, przedstawiając blondynce wysokiego bruneta. - Dziewczyna o której mówiłam ci ostatnio.

Clifton uśmiechnął się, wyciągając dłoń. - Miło cię poznać. Słyszałem sporo świetnych rzeczy.

Mads odwzajemniła uprzejmie uśmiech, potrząsając jego dłonią. - Ciebie też miło poznać.

\- Dobrze, wy się poznajcie, ja muszę znaleźć swojego towarzysza - powiedziała jeszcze Danielle przed odejściem.

Uśmiechnęła się niezręcznie, krzyżując swoje ramiona. - Więc um, studiujesz biznes.

\- Nie musisz się zmuszać do rozmowy, to jasne że nie chcesz tego robić.

Mads roześmiała się, oddychając z ulgą. - Chodzi o to że, cóż, mam chłopaka i nie mówię, że próbujesz mnie podrywać lub coś.. Po prostu wiem jaka Danielle może być a oceniając po twoim wyrazie twarzy nie wspomniała o Niallu, kiedy _wszystko_ ci o mnie opowiadała.

\- Nie, nie wspomniała - zaśmiał się, pocierając tył swojego karku.

\- Tak myślałam.

\- Gdzie on jest?

Opuściła ramiona, wzruszając nimi. - Nie miał dziś ochoty, więc został w domu.

\- Impreza nie w jego typie?

\- Jego wersja imprezy zawiera więcej alkoholu i um, mniej ubrań - śmiała się, rozglądając wokół. Dziewczyny w sukienkach, chłopacy w krawatach, wszystko formalne i subtelne.

\- Nie lubi tego rodzaju szampan-czarny krawat-włosy zaczesane w tył-małe pogawędki?

Dziewczyna zachichotała, potrząsając głową. - Definitywnie nie.

\- Ale tobie się podoba?

Skinęła głową siadając na kanapie, a Clifton tuż za nią. - Tak, są zabawne. Nie zrozum mnie źle, uwielbiam dobrą imprezę-imprezę, ale jest coś w tej atmosferze.

\- Co jeszcze lubisz?

\- Nie wiem - wzruszyła ramionami, z uśmiechem się zastanawiając. - Lubię sporo rzeczy; filmy, muzykę, sztukę.. Podróże.

Clifton uśmiechnął się, uważnie jej słuchając. - Często podróżujesz?

\- Jak tylko mam szansę. Byłam w Amalfi we Włoszech tego lata i było cudownie... Co z tobą? Lubisz podróżować?

**Harry**

\- Gdzie Mads? - spytał Danielle wręczając jej kieliszek szampana.

\- Oh, poznała kogoś.

Harry skinął, biorąc łyk swojego drinka. - To jest obrzydliwe.

Danielle zachichotała, owijając ramię wokół jego talii i pochylając się, by go pocałować. - Ma wyjątkowy smak.

\- Masz piwo?

Przewróciła oczami, prostując się. - Nie, nie ma żadnego piwa.. To nie impreza bractwa Harry. To spotkanie towarzyskie. Organizujemy wszystko szykownym.

\- Piwo jest szykowne - powiedział półżartem.

\- Nie, nie jest.

Harry zaśmiał się otulając ją swoim ramieniem. - Okej w porządku. Więc kim są ci ważni ludzie? Poznałem Vanesse, waszą wice przewodniczącą. I Ivy oraz Brittany. Co to za chłopacy?

\- Bracia z Kappa Sigma.

Zabrał swoje ramię, spoglądając na Danielle. - Kappa Sig?

\- Mhm.

\- Danielle, oni są wrogami.

Dziewczyna przewróciła oczami, pociągając łyk swojego drinka. - To że wasze bractwa ze sobą rywalizują nic nie oznacza.

\- Oznacza wszystko. Nie mogę być z nimi na jednej imprezie, mógłbym mieć spore kłopoty.

\- Jak? Nic nie robisz, jesteś tutaj ze mną.

**Zayn**

\- Więc co myślisz o perkusistce? - spytał Lottie jak tylko skończyli swoją pierwszą próbę.

Blondynka wzruszyła ramionami, lustrując dziewczynę wzrokiem. - Jest dobra. Nie podoba mi się jednak, że teraz jesteś jedynym chłopakiem w zespole.

Zayn uśmiechnął się, przyciągając ją do siebie i całując w czubek głowy. - Nie martw się skarbie, interesuje mnie tylko jedna dziewczyna.

\- I? Co myślisz? Mamy nową perkusistkę? - zapytała z podekscytowaniem Megan, podbiegając do pary.

Rzucił okiem na Lottie, patrząc następnie na niską szatynkę. - Podoba mi się, została w rytmie, szybko nauczyła się piosenek, świetny wokal. Myślę, że może być.

\- Lottie, jako nasza publiczność, co sądzisz?

Potrząsnęła ramieniem, owijając jedno z nich wokół pasa Zayna. - Jest dobra.

\- Tylko dobra? Myślisz, że powinniśmy szukać dalej?

\- Nie, była świetna. Powinniście ją przyjąć.

\- Super - uśmiechnęła się Megan, klaszcząc w dłonie nim odwróciła się i ruszyła w kierunku sceny. - Silver bierzemy cię.

\- Naprawdę? - spytała Silver, odkładając swoją torbę.

\- Tak! Gratulacje!

\- Ekstra, teraz musimy przedyskutować jutrzejszy występ - odezwała się Lane, podchodząc do reszty zespołu. - Musimy być w Hugh's o piątej na próbę dźwięku.. Wchodzimy około pierwszej, więc bądźcie o jedenastej trzydzieści.

Silver skinęła, spoglądając między Lane a Megan, później na Zayna. - Te same piosenki co dzisiaj?

Zayn przytaknął, krzyżując ramiona. - Tak. Nie martw się, wszystko takie samo.

\- Świetnie, a więc zobaczymy się jutro o piątej - uśmiechnęła się, nim odeszła z powrotem na scenę po swoje rzeczy.

**Louis**

\- Za wcześnie - wymamrotał w pierś Liama, mocniej się w niego wtulając gdy zadzwonił jego alarm.

Liam zachichotał chwytając telefon Louisa i wyłączając alarm przed odłożeniem go z powrotem.

\- Jak ci się spało? - wykrztusił z wciąż zamkniętymi oczami.

\- Zaskakująco dobrze, myślałem, że zmiana czasu źle na mnie będzie działać, ale chyba dałem radę.

Zaśmiał się nieco prostując, by na niego spojrzeć. - Dobrze się wczoraj bawiłeś?

Ze śmiechem, Liam sunął dłońmi po jego boku aż po tyłek, mocno go ściskając. - Zawsze dobrze się bawię robiąc to.

Louis przewrócił czule oczami, siadając na nim okrakiem. - Nie o to mi chodziło. Miałem na myśli z moimi znajomymi.

Liam uśmiechnął się, umieszczając ręce na talii chłopaka. - Tak, było fajnie. Morgan ma dużo energii.

\- Owszem, ma - zgodził się, subtelnie poruszając biodrami.

Zanucił delikatnie ściskając biodra Louisa, oczami lustrując jego ciało. - Jesteś piękny.

Szatyn zarumienił się, przygryzając wargę. Umieścił dłonie na klatce piersiowej Liama lekko się pochylając, z uśmiechem składając pocałunek w kąciku jego ust. - Więc um, mamy jakąś godzinę zanim musimy się spotkać z resztą.

\- Oh tak? - zapytał od niechcenia, delikatnie przebiegając palcami po jego kręgosłupie.

Louis skinął ze złośliwym uśmiechem na twarzy. - Masz jakiś pomysł?

\- Kilka - zaśmiał się, przewracając ich i przytrzymując ręce Louisa nad jego głową.

**Harry**

\- Dokąd idziesz? - wyrzucił z siebie lekko się podnosząc z jednym okiem zamkniętym.

Danielle posłała mu uśmiech nad swoim ramieniem, z prześcieradłem wokół pasa. - Mam spotkanie z Radą Grecką dziś rano.

\- Jak uprzejmie z twojej strony - zaśmiał się opierając o zagłówek, obserwując jak rozgląda się za swoimi ubraniami po pokoju.

Danielle zachichotała podnosząc swoją bieliznę, nim założyła ją i chwyciła sukienkę. - Widziałeś mój um-

\- Stanik? - spytał z rozbawieniem, zdejmując część garderoby z lampy i unosząc ją do góry.

\- Tak, dzięki - uśmiechnęła się cicho wzdychając, podchodząc do Harry'ego.

Odsunął go tak by nie mogła sięgnąć, złośliwie się uśmiechając. - Zadzwoń później?

Zanuciła cicho, zastanawiając się. - Może.

\- Może - dokuczył jej, przyciągając w dół i owijając wokół niej ramiona.

Danielle pisnęła, chichocząc, kiedy zaczął całować jej szyję. - Okej definitywnie, zadzwonię na pewno.

_

\- Dzień dobry - powiedział radośnie po wejściu do kuchni.

\- Jesteś w dobrym nastroju - zauważył Niall wsuwając płatki do ust.

\- To dobry poranek.. Gdzie Mads?

\- Wyszła wcześnie, poszła na siłownię albo do sklepu lub coś... Nie wiem.

\- Wszystko w porządku między wami?

Niall wzruszył ramionami, wciskając więcej płatków czekoladowych do buzi. - Chyba. Po prostu nie znoszę chodzić na te wszystkie rzeczy ze stowarzyszenia, są takie nudne.

Harry roześmiał się, nalewając sobie kubek kawy. - Nie są takie złe.

\- Tak, ale ty dostajesz po nich seks, ja jestem krytykowany za to co zrobiłem źle albo inne bzdury.

\- Zabrała cię na jakieś cztery imprezy z trzydziestu, które mieli i co to za różnica czy dostajesz potem seks... Jest twoją dziewczyną. Jeśli jest dla ciebie ważna to się z tym pogódź i rób to co chce.

\- Łatwo ci mówić, jesteś singlem.

\- Tak - skinął głową, spuszczając na krótko wzrok. - Ale nie dlatego, że tego chciałem.

**Liam**

\- Cóż um, dzięki za wspaniałe popołudnie, ale um - Liam przerwał, wymuszając ziewnięcie. - Jestem trochę zmęczony, więc mam nadzieję, że nie macie nic przeciwko jeśli wrócimy z Louisem na kampus.

\- Nie możecie już pójść, dopiero zaczęliśmy - uśmiechnął się Paul, zarzucając ramię wokół Louisa.

Liam oblizał swoje wargi spoglądając na rękę chłopaka, następnie z powrotem na jego twarz. - Tak jak powiedziałem, jestem naprawdę zmęczony.. Ale spotkamy się z wami na obiad według planu.

\- No weź Louis, przekonaj go żebyście zostali. Możemy załatwić mu herbatę lub kawę, Amerykanie lubią kawę prawda?

Louis uśmiechnął się uwalniając z uścisku Paula i podchodząc do Liama. - Może zostalibyśmy dłużej?

Chłopak westchnął odwracając głowę, by wyszeptać w ucho Louisa. - Naprawdę chcesz zostać?

Wzruszył ramionami przygryzając delikatnie wargę, podnosząc na niego wzrok. - Trochę. Ale chcę robić cokolwiek ty chcesz.

Liam wydał z siebie kolejne ciężkie westchnienie, czule się do niego uśmiechając. - Możemy zostać.

\- Naprawdę? - spytał z podekscytowaniem.

\- Tak - zaśmiał się Liam, pochylając by go pocałować.

Louis pisnął szczęśliwie, całując go znów w usta i składając jeszcze jeden pocałunek na policzku. - Dziękuję.

\- Tak tak.. Podziękujesz mi jak będziemy w końcu sami.

Zachichotał złączając ich palce przed zwróceniem się do grupy. - Okej, zostaniemy trochę dłużej.

\- Jej! - klasnęła Morgan, splatając ramiona z Louisem. - Musimy iść do Prufrock, niesamowite ciastka.

**Louis**

\- A więc twój chłopak dobrze się bawi? - zapytał Paul, zajmując miejsce obok Louisa w kawiarni.

Szatyn uśmiechnął się, kiwając głową. - Tak, tak myślę. Bardzo lubi Morgan.

Paul skinął z rozbawionym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Co?

\- Jak udało ci się wyrwać hetero chłopaka?

Louis spojrzał na niego zdezorientowy i nieco urażony.

\- Nie martw się kochany, nie obrażałem ciebie. Po prostu chcę wiedzieć, bo sam bym takiego chciał. Są zabawni, bo wiedzą, że nie powinno im się to podobać, kiedy tak naprawdę to kochają.

Zachichotał niekomfortowo. - Paul.. Liam jest biseksualny.

\- Lou, od wczoraj flirtuje z Morgan a tylko dziś rozglądał się za jedenastoma kobietami.

Louis skrzyżował ramiona, a jego serce opadło.

\- Nie chcę cię zasmucić, to po prostu coś co widziałem.

_

\- Potrzebuję snu - sapnął Liam, zdejmując z siebie koszulkę jak tylko znaleźli się z powrotem w pokoju Louisa.

Louis przygryzł swoją wargę, uważnie mu się przypatrując.

\- Co? - spytał zrzucając buty, idąc położyć się na łóżku.

\- Paul powiedział dzisiaj coś, kiedy z Morgan i Jessicą czekaliśmy w kolejce w tej kawiarni.

Liam uniósł brew zakładając ramiona na piersi, pokazując tym swoje mięśnie. - Co powiedział?

Przygryzł wargę wpatrując się w jego bicepsy, wracając spojrzeniem na jego twarz. - Że flirtujesz z Morgan.

Zaśmiał się siadając i przyciągając do siebie Louisa. - Skarbie. Po pierwsze, nie zrobiłbym ci tego a po drugie, czemu miałbym flirtować z kimś innym tuż przed tobą. Za bardzo cię szanuję, aby ci to zrobić.

Louis westchnął, wtulając się w niego. - Wciąż podobają ci się dziewczyny?

Wzruszył ramionami w odpowiedzi, umieszczając ręce na jego biodrach. - Tak, ale to nie ma znaczenia, bo jestem z tobą. Chcę ciebie.

\- Okej - powiedział cicho.

Liam przyciągnął go na swoje kolana, całując lekko jego usta. - Dalej chodzi o to co powiedział Paul czy o coś innego?

\- Nie wiem, tak jakby - wymamrotał, spoglądając w dół. - Żadnego chłopaka z którym byłem nie interesowali jedynie chłopacy i ciężko jest konkurować z jedną płcią, a wiedząc, że muszę to robić z dwoma... To po prostu trudne, wiesz?

Uśmiechnął się całując go w nos, a później w policzki. - Skarbie nie masz żadnej konkurencji, jesteś wszystkim czego mógłbym kiedykolwiek pragnąć.

\- Tak? - spytał cicho, na jego twarzy pojawił się mały uśmiech.

\- Mhm - posłał mu jeszcze jeden uśmiech, ponownie całując. - Teraz um, skoro w końcu jesteśmy sami co sądzisz o opuszczeniu obiadu? Tylko ty i ja.. Możemy coś zamówić - przerwał, całując go po szyi. - Obejrzeć film.. - mruknął przy jego skórze przed ponowieniem pocałunków. - A później zostać do późna i zrobić trochę... Zwiedzania - dokończył sugestywnie, chwytając go za tyłek.

Louis przygryzł wargi przytakując. - Brzmi świetnie.

**Niall**

\- Gdzie byłaś? - spytał od niechcenia, kiedy Mads weszła do pokoju.

\- Na zakupach - odpowiedziała, odkładając wszystkie torby na łóżko.

\- Wygląda na to, że kupiłaś sporo rzeczy.

\- Mhm - skinęła, podnosząc pokrowiec na ubrania i wyjmując z niego po otwarciu dwie sukienki.

\- Skarbie, ile pieniędzy wydałaś?

\- Czemu? To nie tak, że to twoje pieniądze.

\- Cóż nie, ale myślałem, że próbujesz zaoszczędzić.

Mads wzruszyła ramionami, zawieszając sukienki w szafie. - Postanowiłam sobie zrobić prezent. W samochodzie jest więcej toreb, mógłbyś po nie pójść?

Niall podniósł się z łóżka podchodząc do dziewczyny i otulając ją swoimi ramiona. - Przepraszam.

Westchnęła owijając ręce wokół jego pasa, opierając głowę na jego piersi. - Czasami jesteś takim dupkiem.

\- Wiem. Zapominam jakim jestem szczęściarzem i to wykorzystuję - przerwał, delikatnie się odsuwając żeby na nią spojrzeć. - Od teraz cokolwiek chcesz.. Chcesz iść na spotkanie... Bal, show na Broadway'u. Czego tylko twoje piękne serce zapragnie, będę tam. Bo tak długo jak jesteś szczęśliwa, ja też jestem.

\- Masz to na myśli? - spytała z zadowoloniem, uśmiechając się do swojego chłopaka.

Niall skinął w potwierdzeniu, nachylając się, aby ją pocałować. - Owszem.

**Zayn**

\- Skarbie to był twój najlepszy występ - pochwaliła Lottie, kiedy zespół zszedł ze sceny.

\- Tak myślisz?

Pokiwała głową w potwierdzeniu, całując go nim spojrzała na Silver. - Świetnie sobie poradziłaś, szczerze mówiąc.. Każdy z was.

\- Zatem powinniśmy świętować. Moja współlokatorka Taylor urządza after party, chcecie przyjść? - zapytała Megan, chowając swoją gitarę basową.

\- Będziemy tam - uśmiechnął się Zayn, zarzucając ramię wokół Lottie.

_

\- Za nowe Death Heritage - Megan wzniosła toast, unosząc czerwony kubek.

\- Za nowe Death Heritage - powtórzyli wszyscy biorąc swoje drinki.

Zayn uśmiechnął się na widok Lottie, przyciągając blondynkę do namiętnego pocałunku. - Podziękowałem ci już?

\- Za co? - spytała, owijając ręce wokół jego szyi.

\- Za wspieranie mnie. Za to, że jesteś sobą.

Lottie zarumieniła się, podnosząc na palcach żeby prawidłowo go pocałować. - Kocham cię.

\- Ja ciebie też skarbie.

\- Jesteście tacy słodcy - zaszczebiotała Silver, podchodząc do pary. - Jak długo jesteście razem?

\- Dziewięć miesięcy - odpowiedział z dumą Zayn, całując czubek głowy swojej dziewczyny.

\- To prawdopodobnie zabrzmi dziwnie.. Ale czy Megan się z kimś spotyka?

Pokręcił przecząco głową. - Nic o tym nie wiem. Dlaczego, jesteś zainteresowana?

Na twarz Silver pojawił się rumieniec. - Może. Nie wiem.. Jest urocza. Ale razem pracujemy, więc to chyba nie najlepszy pomysł, huh?

\- Megan zawsze jest chętna na zabawę, po prostu z nią pogadaj.

\- Okej - skinęła, przytulając Zayna, a później Lottie. - Bawcie się dobrze.

\- Ty też, zasługujesz na to. Świetnie sobie poradziłaś - pochwalił ją.

**Louis**

\- Nie wierzę, że musisz już lecieć - wydął wargi, mocno przytulając do siebie Liama.

Liam westchnął składając pocałunek na jego głowie, kiedy stali na lotnisku. - Wiem skarbie. Ale niedługo znów się zobaczymy. Przylecę jak tylko będę miał szansę i będę też na Halloween.

\- To tak dużo czasu - powiedział ze smutkiem Louis, wysuwając dolną wargę.

\- Zawsze możesz przylecieć w następny weekend na nasz pierwszy mecz tego sezonu.

Wzdychając, poniósł ręce zaczynając bawić się dekoltem jego koszulki. - Wiesz, że nie mogę.

Liam przewrócił oczami, wypuszczając ciężkie westchnienie. - Wiem, pomyślałem, że zapytam.

\- Ale będę oglądać i mam nadzieję, że będziesz grał. Obiecuję, że będę ci kibicował.

Uśmiechnął się powoli, a jego twarz zalała czułość. - Dobrze, skarbie. Zadzwonię jak będę na miejscu.

\- Tak proszę - z uśmiechem nachylił się, by go pocałować.

_

\- Twój chłopak pojechał? - spytał Paul po powrocie Louisa.

\- Tak - potwierdził smutno, opadając na kanapę obok niego. - Co tu dalej robisz?

Chłopak wzruszył ramionami, ściszając odrobinę dźwięk w telewizji. - Jessica zapytała czy przyjdę, ale jeszcze jej nie ma więc czekam.

Louis skinął, odwracając wzrok na ekran. - Co sądzisz o Liamie?

\- Był miły.. Co on myśli o nas?

Uśmiechnął się, z powrotem na niego spoglądając. - Polubił was. Powiedział, że przyleci na Halloween, więc będzie zabawnie.

\- To za jakiś miesiąc. Zobaczycie się dopiero wtedy?

\- Nie wiem, mam nadzieję, że nie. Zastanawiam się czy nie zrobić mu niespodzianki w następny weekend. W sobotę jest ich pierwszy mecz i nie wydaje mi się żeby grał, bo jest na pierwszym roku, ale i tak chciałbym go wesprzeć.

\- Co za dobry chłopak - dokuczył Paul.

Louis przewrócił oczami, uśmiechając się. - Wiesz, że Jessica jest w pracy, prawda? Nie będzie jej jeszcze przez kilka godzin.

\- Cóż, zgaduję więc, że będziesz musiał mnie zabawić.

Zaśmiał się, patrząc znów na telewizor. - Tak okej.

Paul uśmiechnął się, spoglądając na swój telefon na godzinę. - Chcesz poćwiczyć kwestie na jesienną sztukę?

\- Jeszcze nawet jej nie ogłosili.

\- Tak, ale pan Allen mnie uwielbia i pozwolił mi wybrać.

\- Co wybrałeś? - spytał z podekscytowaniem.

\- Cabaret.

Louis usiadł natychmiast, cały podekscytowany. - Musical? Kocham je!

Paul roześmiał się, obserwując jak twarz Louisa się rozpromienia. - A więc chcesz poćwiczyć, bo uważam że byłbyś idealnym Emcee?

\- O mój boże tak! Chodźmy.

**Harry**

\- Dzień dobry - powiedziała cicho Danielle, wchodząc do pokoju z tacą pełną jedzenia.

Harry zanucił siadając na łóżku i uśmiechając się na rudowłosą. - Co to?

Wzruszyła ramionami odkładając ją na krawędź łóżka, następnie wspinając się po swojej stronie. - Miałam ochotę zrobić dla ciebie coś miłego.

Uśmiechnął się umieszczając jedną z dłoni na jej karku i przysuwając do pocałunku, gładził kciukiem jej policzek. - Co dla mnie zrobiłaś?

\- Cóż, kucharz zrobił gofry - zaśmiała się chwytając dla niego talerz. - Syropu?

\- Tak proszę.

Danielle sięgnęła po mały kubek z syropem, polewając nim dużego gofra. - Proszę bardzo.

\- Dzięki.. Co masz dzisiaj w planach? - zapytał, wbijając nóż w swojego gofra.

Ułożyła się na łóżku, przyglądając się Harry'emu. - W południe jest lunch z rodzicami, ale poza tym jestem wolna.

Harry skinął, odkrajając kolejny kawałek. - Super, więc twoi rodzice będą w mieście?

\- Yup. Będą około południa i pojadą prawdopodobnie o jakiejś piątej, więc przyjdź o szóstej.

\- Jestem świetny z rodzicami.

Danielle zachichotała, sięgając po miskę z owocami kiedy otworzyły się drzwi.

\- Hej Danielle.. Cześć Harry - uśmiechnęła się Vanessa, spoglądając na bruneta.

Harry odpowiedział jej skinięciem głowy z jasnym uśmiechem.

\- Chciałam ci powiedzieć, że Glenda robi obchód, więc może chcesz go ubrać i schować.

\- Cholera, okej, dzięki V.

\- Co się dzieje? - spytał nie wiedząc o co chodzi.

\- Nasza opiekunka sprawdza pokoje, dlatego musisz iść - wyjaśniła, wygrzebując się z łóżka i kładąc jego jeansy na pościeli.

\- Ale nie skończyłem mojego gofra.

Dziewczyna zaśmiała się podając mu koszulkę. - Po prostu wyjdź przez okno na sekundę i wróć jak sobie pójdzie.

\- Poważnie? - śmiał się nie ruszając z miejsca na jej łóżku.

\- Tak, a teraz wstawaj.. Nie martw się, twoje gofry będą bezpieczne.

Harry westchnął odkładając swój talerz na tacę, nim włożył na siebie jeansy.

_

\- I gdzie ty byłeś? - Niall spytał dokuczliwie stanowczym głosem, kiedy Harry wszedł do ich apartamentu.

\- Z przyjaciółmi.

\- Harry, jesteśmy twoimi jedynymi przyjaciółmi - szydziła Mads.

Brunet przewrócił oczami, wchodząc do kuchni. - Wyszedłem wczoraj z Danielle i zostałem u niej na noc.

\- Nie miała przez to kłopotów? - zapytała, zakładając swój naszyjnik.

\- Ich opiekunka robiła obchód, ale się schowałem.. Przyniosła mi gofry, to było urocze - uśmiechnął się, wyjmując butelkę wody z lodówki.

\- A więc jesteście już oficjalni lub coś? - spytał Niall, opierając stopy na stoliku do kawy.

\- Nope. Tylko się spotykamy, dobrze bawimy.

\- Idealnie dla ciebie - zaśmiał się.

\- Właśnie tak - zgodził się, idąc do swojego pokoju gdzie zmienił ubrania, następnie otwierając górną szufladę swojej komody skąd wyjął trawkę. Otworzył pojemnik ostrożnie umieszczając zioło w miseczce i wzdychając skierował się do łóżka, kładąc się na nim i wolno wypuszczając dym z ust. Odłożył fajkę na szafkę nocną nim się przewrócił, wyjmując spod łóżka stare pudełko butów. Powoli uniósł przykrywkę, zaglądając do środka na zdjęcia wspólne z Louisem.

Zaciągnął się jeszcze raz, wyciągając zdjęcie z ich pierwszej randki. Znajdowali się z tyłu terenówki Harry'ego, wtuleni w siebie z uśmiechami na twarzy. Harry przygryzł wargę odkładając je na bok, następnie wyjmując kolejne z wieczoru balu. Wpatrywał się w zdjęcie, przyglądając się Louisowi.. Od jego idealnie ułożonych włosów do wypolerowanych butów. Absolutnie zapierał dech w piersi, dokładnie tak jak zawsze. Włożył zdjęcia z powrotem do pudełka, podnosząc małe aksamitne pudełeczko w którym znajdował się pierścionek obietnicy Louisa. Otworzył je przypatrując się srebrnej obrączce, czując ból w sercu. Wziął głęboki oddech bawiąc się nią na swoim palcu zanim zamknął szybko największe pudełko, wsuwając je z powrotem pod łóżko i zaciągając się jeszcze kilka razy. Westchnął, a gdy wstał jego ciało było ciężkie, a widok odrobinę niewyraźny, kiedy ruszył w kierunku swojej szafy.

\- Dokąd idziesz tak ubrany? - spytał go Niall, kiedy przeszedł szybko przez salon.

\- Wychodzę, wrócę potem - wymamrotał pod nosem, zmierzając do frontowych drzwi.

_

Dotarł pod dom stowarzyszenia parkując samochód przy drodze i wzdychając. Po chwili sięgnął po swój telefon i otworzył Instagrama, wybierając profil Louisa. Nie dodał za wiele, ale było jedno ze zdjęć z Liamem na którego widok serce Harry'ego opadło. Zablokował szybko ekran i wyszedł z samochodu, zmierzające w stronę domu.

\- Cześć - młoda dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się uprzejmie, gdy otworzyła drzwi.

\- Cześć, szukam Danielle.

\- Siostra Lloyd jest na podwórku za domem - oznajmiła, odsuwając się na bok, by mógł wejść.

\- Dzięki - zaszczebiotał wskakując do środka z uśmiechem na twarzy.

Przeszedł przez główne wejście mijając schody w drodze do kuchni i wychodząc przez francuskie drzwi prowadzące na tylny taras. Uśmiechnął się akceptując lampkę szampana od jednego z kelnerów. - Dziękuję - pociągnął łyk, nie nienawidząc już tak tego smaku. Rozejrzał się po podwórku zauważając Danielle i jej rodziców rozmawiających z Mads wraz z jej rodzicami. Pochłonął szybko resztę szampana nim spojrzał na swoje odbicie w oknie, poprawiając krawat. Sprawdził swoje zęby uśmiechając się i mrugnął jeszcze do siebie po czym zaczął przedzierać się przez tłum. Dotarł do Danielle umieszczając rękę w dolnej części jej pleców, delikatnie całując w policzek. - Cześć skarbie.

Danielle spojrzała w lewo wzrokiem lądując na twarzy Harry'ego. - Harry?

Uśmiechnął się czarująco, spoglądając na Angele i Todda. - Pan i Pani Smith, dobrze was znów widzieć. Co u Lexi?

Angela uśmiechnęła się do niego szeroko, przechylając lekko głowę. - Ma się świetnie, dziękuję, że pytasz.

Danielle odchrząknęła zyskując znów jego uwagę. - Um.. Mamo, tato - zaczęła niepewnie z wahaniem. - To jest Harry.

Harry posłał im swój uśmiech, wyciągając przed siebie prawą dłoń. - Harry Styles, bardzo miło poznać.

Tata Danielle wyciągnął rękę, mocno ściskając jego dłoń. - Vince. Ale możesz mówić do mnie pan Lloyd.

\- Miło pana poznać, panie Lloyd. Pańska córka była tak uprzejma dla mojej przyjaciółki, Mads. Dzięki niej wszyscy poczuliśmy się jak w domu.

Vince puścił dłoń chłopaka, przyglądając się mu gdy potrząsał dłonią jego żony.

\- Pani Lloyd teraz już wiem skąd Danielle ma te nieskazitelne poczucie stylu, wygląda pani zachwycająco.

\- Mów do mnie Scarlett - blondwłosa kobieta powiedziała uprzejmie, uśmiechając się do niego delikatnie. - Danielle, dlaczego nie wspomniałaś o Harrym?

Dziewczyna otworzyła usta patrząc to na swoich rodziców, to na Harry'ego.

\- Cóż dopiero zaczęliśmy się umawiać i możecie nazwać mnie staroświeckim, ale chciałem żebyście mnie poznali zanim postanowimy z Danielle zrobić coś oficjalnym. To ważne dla mnie, żeby była z kimś kogo akceptują jej rodzice.

Danielle zachichotała nerwowo, rzucając okiem na Mads. - Co się do cholery dzieje?

Mads wyglądała na równie zdezorientowaną, widziała już Harry'ego przy rodzicach, za każdym razem był czarujący, jednak nigdy nie w ten sposób. - Nie mam pojęcia.

Harry uśmiechnął się delikatnie, z ręką na jej plecach.

Rudowłosa spojrzała na niego krótko, następnie na swoich rodziców niewinnie się uśmiechając. - Wybaczcie nam na moment. Zaraz wrócimy, rozmawiajcie dalej z Mads i jej rodzicami.

\- Dobrze skarbie - odezwała się Scarlett, machając do Harry'ego dłonią.

Harry oblizał wargi, odwracając się i podążając za Danielle do środka.

_

\- Co do cholery, Harry? - krzyknęła jak tylko znaleźli się w domu.

\- Chciałem cię zobaczyć - uśmiechnął się, przyciągając ją za talię.

\- Okej świetnie, mieliśmy się zobaczyć. Jak moich rodziców tutaj nie ma!

\- Ale tak było zabawniej, widziałaś twarz Mads? Boże - przerwał śmiejąc się. - Twoi rodzice mnie chyba lubią.

Danielle przewróciła oczami, krzyżując ramiona na piersi. - Jesteś na haju czy coś, bo nie wiem co to miało być, wyglądaliśmy jak para a zgodziliśmy się na brak zobowiązań.

Uśmiechnął się do niej półprzytomnie, przechylając głowę w prawo. - Jesteś słodka jak się złościsz.

Westchnęła ciężko, a jej twarz nieco złagodniała. - Pieprzyć cię, Harry Styles.

Harry zachichotał pochylając się żeby ją pocałować.

\- Jesteś zbyt uroczy, to niesprawiedliwe.

\- To wszystko część wdzięku - uśmiechnął się pod nosem. - Więc um, myślisz, że mamy czas żeby pójść na górę czy byłoby to podejrzane?

Danielle zaśmiała się, zaciągając go do najbliższej łazienki.

**Louis**

\- Nie ma szans, że poznałeś Neila Patricka Harrisa - oskarżył Louis, potrząsając głową.

\- Poznałem - śmiał się Paul, wkładając swoje pałeczki do pudełka z kurczakiem w sezamie w lewej ręce. - W zeszłym roku, z paroma znajomymi polecieliśmy na kilka dni do Nowego Jorku żeby zobaczyć go w Calu do Szczęścia. Był niesamowity i mój przyjaciel, Jeremy, znał menadżera produkcji i zdobył dla nas wejście za kulisy. Świetny koleś i jeszcze przystojniejszy w prawdziwym życiu.

Louis wpadł w zachwyt wiercąc się na swoim miejscu na fotelu. - Jesteś tak przerażająco super.

Paul zachichotał, siadając z powrotem na kanapie. - Pochlebstwo to najszybsza droga do mojego serca.

\- Cześć chłopaki, macie jedzenie jak dobrze, umieram z głodu! - powiedziała na przywitanie Jessica, zrzucając swoje torby i podchodząc do stolika kawowego, chwytając jedno z pudełek z jedzeniem.

\- Wiedziałaś, że Paul poznał Neila Patricka Harrisa? - zapytał nadal zdziwiony Louis.

\- Tak - zaśmiała się, otwierając parę pałeczek. - Mówił o tym przez jakiś miesiąc opowiadając każdemu kto wysłuchał.

\- Jesteś po prostu zazdrosna, bo nie udało ci się go poznać.

Jessica przewróciła oczami, zajmując miejsce na podłodze. - Ty wiesz kogo ja poznałam, Victorie Beckham.

\- Nie, nie poznałaś, siedziałaś za nią dwa rzędy i za bardzo się denerwowałaś żeby porozmawiać z nią po pokazie.

\- Jakim pokazie? - zapytał zafascynowany Louis.

\- Londyński Tydzień Mody zeszłej jesieni.

\- Moja siostra byłaby taka zazdrosna! Była na nowojorskim, ale zawsze chciała na ten w Londynie lub Paryżu.

\- Powinna przyjechać w tym roku i wszyscy moglibyśmy pójść razem, twój przyjaciel Zayn też. Wiem, że jest poza limitem, ale miło się na niego patrzy.

Louis roześmiał się, otwierając butelkę wody. - Okej, brzmi fajnie.

**Harry**

\- To wielki dzień - wymamrotała Danielle, całując jego klatkę piersiową. - Zdenerwowany?

Harry zachichotał zamykając oczy, kiedy wgryzła się w jego szyję. - Nie w tym momencie.

Usiadła, uśmiechając się. - To dobrze - przerwała, a ton jej głosu stał się poważny. - Bo jeśli przegrasz ten mecz to nie tylko zawiedziesz drużynę, ale też szkołę jak i każdego fana futbolu A&M.

Przełknął z trudem ślinę, serce łomotało w jego piersi.

Danielle uśmiechnęła się ponownie, zrzucając włosy z ramion, następnie schodząc z Harry'ego. - Ale jeśli wygrasz - powiedziała słodko, wsuwając swoje legginsy. - Może to być początek świetnej kariery i - przerwała, wciągając sweter przez głowę przebiegle się uśmiechając. - Będziesz świętował zwycięstwo ze mną.

Harry starał się zaśmiać, każdy ślad spokoju zniknął.

\- Muszę iść, nie tylko ty musisz się przygotować na mecz - oznajmiła radośnie, całując go przed wyjściem z pokoju.

Siedział w łóżku nie będąc w stanie się poruszyć, mrugając szybko żeby zebrać się w sobie. Sięgnął po swój telefon bez zastanowienia wybierając znajomy numer, a po kilku sygnałach został przekierowany do wiadomości głosowej. Harry westchnął przygryzając wargę, pozbywając się swojego niepokoju kiedy usłyszał głos Louisa. Jak tylko bicie jego serca wróciło do normalności, zdał sobie sprawę, że Louis przestał mówić i zostawił mu nagranie. - Kurwa - wymamrotał pod nosem, szybko przyciskając czerwoną słuchawkę.

**Louis**

\- Tak bardzo wam dziękuję, że jesteście tu ze mną - powiedział Louis patrząc na Morgan i Jessice.

\- Oczywiście! Jeszcze nigdy nie byłam w południowym stanie, więc jestem strasznie podekscytowana - zaszczebiotała Morgan. - I możemy zobaczyć mecz amerykańskiego futbolu... Czym w ogóle jest amerykański futbol?

Louis zachichotał. - Um rzucają piłkę i blokują się nawzajem. Szczerze to nigdy nie zwracałem na to takiej uwagi. Wiedziałem jedynie, że dobrze jeśli jeden z naszych miał piłkę a kiedy byli po naszej stronie było przyłożenie.

Jessica zaśmiała się, spoglądając na niego. - Twój chłopak grał w futbol w liceum, prawda? Nie powinieneś wiedzieć o tym więcej?

\- Nie byliśmy z Liamem razem podczas sezonu.

\- To po co chodziłeś na mecze? - spytała Morgan, jakby sama idea Louisa na meczu była absurdalna.

Zaczął wiercić się niekomfortowo na swoim miejscu. - Zayn grał w liceum i mój um, mój były chłopak też.

\- Dwoje graczy futbolu, Louis Tomlinson, to dopiero coś - dokuczyła Jessica. - Jeśli Harry wygląda tak jak Zayn i Liam to jesteś szczęściarzem.

Louis wymusił z siebie śmiech, spoglądając w dół na swoje dłonie.

\- Powiedziałam coś co cię zasmuciło? - zapytała z przejęciem.

\- Nie - zaprzeczył szybko, potrząsając głową. - Harry i ja mieliśmy poniekąd trudne zerwanie i denerwuję się, że mogę na niego wpaść. To też część powodu dla którego was ze sobą zabrałem. Potrzebowałem zabezpieczenia i kto lepszy niż moje przyjaciółki.

Jessica i Morgan zaświergotały. - Aw Lou, zrobimy co tylko chcesz - zapewniła Morgan. - Mogę zapytać czemu zerwaliście?

Przesunął się na swoim siedzeniu, odwracając żeby na nie spojrzeć. - Z Harrym mieliśmy tak jakby chwiejny początek. Nienawidziłem go i _myślałem_ , że on nienawidzi też mnie, ale okazało się, że był zakochany we mnie odkąd tylko mnie zobaczył. Co zrobiło na mnie niezłe wrażenie; wciąż pamiętam dzień w którym się poznaliśmy. Uważałem, że był bardzo miły i naprawdę uroczy, przez chwilę byliśmy nawet przyjaciółmi, ale nagle stał się niegrzeczny i przez lata miałem przez niego piekło - przerwał przez wspomnienia, które zawładnęły jego myślami. - Na początku naszego pierwszego roku zostałem jego korepetytorem, nie z wyboru oczywiście i nie wiem, był słodki. Z powrotem był Harrym którego poznałem w pierwszym dniu przedszkola i nie mogłem go nie polubić. Zrozumiałybyście gdybyście go znały. Potrafi być czarujący jeśli chce.

\- Co się stało? - spytała szybko Jessica.

\- Zaczęliśmy spędzać ze sobą czas, bez nauki i sprawy szybko się potoczyły. Jak, naprawdę szybko, byliśmy na naszej pierwszej randce i przez jakiś czas wszystko było idealnie. Miałem cudownego chłopaka, który niesamowicie mnie uszczęśliwiał, a kiedy nie było go przy mnie cierpiałem, żeby był. Ale później mnie zdradził, ze swoją byłą dziewczyną, w moje urodziny.

Jessica rozszerzyła swoje oczy, Morgan sapnęła w szoku.

\- O mój boże, Louis. Tak bardzo mi przykro. A więc zerwaliście w twoje urodziny?

\- Um właściwie to nie, nie wiedziałem o tym aż do sylwestra, wtedy zerwaliśmy na jakiś tydzień, ale nie mogłem trzymać się od niego z daleka - zatrzymał się znów, uśmiechając smutno. - I znowu było między nami dobrze, wszystko było w porządku. Za wyjątkiem tego, że Liam mnie pocałował i zdecydował, że mnie lubi. Harry stał się niesamowicie zazdrosny, oskarżał mnie o spanie z Liamem. Tak bardzo w to wierzył, że zdradził mnie żeby się odegrać. Ale wciąż z nim zostałem, bo go kochałem.

\- Liam miał coś wspólnego z waszym zerwaniem?

Louis skinął. - Tak. Liam był przy mnie gdy to wszystko się stało. Nie chcę żebyście myślały źle o Harrym, bo nie był złym chłopakiem. Dzięki niemu czułem się kochany i bezpieczny, on po prostu... Sporo sypiał z innymi przed tym jak byliśmy razem i nie wiem, zgaduję, że w ten sposób unikał radzenia sobie z uczuciami, spał z innymi dopóki nie zapomniał _dlaczego_ tak naprawdę był smutny. Tak czy inaczej, mówię już głupoty. Kilka dni przed balem byłem u Liama i, nie mam pojęcia, był zabawny, beztroski i mówił coś o tym, że kusząco było nie być w czymś tak intensywnym. A więc z Harrym zerwaliśmy i niedługo później zaczęliśmy z Liamem się spotykać.

\- Ale to dobrze, prawda? Bo kochasz Liama.

Tym razem pokręcił głową. - Jest dla mnie ważny, ale na razie nie potrafię pokochać kogoś innego. Ciężko było do kogoś się przywiązać i zostać oszukanym... Jestem pewien, że on czuje się w ten sam sposób przez to co mu zrobiłem. I właśnie dlatego nie potrafię stawić mu czoła. Bo wiem jak nadal cierpię i sama myśl, że on też może cierpieć przeze mnie, mnie zabija.

\- Brzmi to dla mnie jakby dalej tutaj były jakieś uczucia - zauważyła Jessica.

Louis wzruszył ramionami. - Nie wiem, być może są, ale jestem z Liamem, więc to nie ma znaczenia.

**Harry**

\- Hej stary, twój zwyczajny sposób na relaks przed meczem - Niall uśmiechnął się pod nosem podając mu skręta.

Harry zachichotał przyjmując go i umieszczając między ustami. - Ogień - wymamrotał zaciskając wargi, żeby mu z nich nie wypadł.

Blondyn wyjął swoją zapalniczkę wręczając ją Harry'emu.

Wziął jego czarną BIC, zapalając brązowy papierek, którego koniec zapalił się na pomarańczowo, kiedy się zaciągał. Przytrzymał skręta kciukiem i palcem wskazującym, wyjmując go z ust nim powoli wypuścił dym przez nos i z powrotem podał go Niallowi.

\- Zdenerwowany?

Harry wypuścił powietrze, wzruszając ramionami. - Tak, bo jestem świeżakiem idących przeciwko bandzie starszych, którzy są dwa razy więksi ode mnie, a nie dlatego, że gramy z Razorbacks.

Niall zaśmiał się, oddając mu skręta. - Dobrze nas tam reprezentuj.

Skinął głową, a jego telefon oznajmił nową wiadomość. Szybko chwycił urządzenie, bicie jego serca przyśpieszyło na widok imienia Louisa.

Louis Tomlinson <3  
Dziś, 10:37

_Przepraszam że nie odebrałem. Dostałem twoje nagranie... Chcę żebyś wiedział, że świetnie sobie dzisiaj poradzisz! Zostałeś urodzony żeby grać w futbol i wiedz, że będę ci kibicował, zawsze._

Harry wziął drżący oddech, czytając wiadomość dopóki nie opanował go znów spokój.

\- Danielle życzy ci powodzenia? - spytał Niall, wciąż podając między sobą skręta.

Odchrząknął spoglądając na niego, biorąc jointa. - Coś w tym stylu.

_

Westchnął ciężko, starając się uspokoić, gdy ustawiał się przy środku. Schylił się w dół, by być w jednej lini z piłką, czekając na gwizdek zanim krzyknął komendę.

Numer 53 podał mu z powrotem piłkę, którą szybko chwycił i zaczął biec. Odwrócił się w lewo widząc biegnących za sobą dwóch większych chłopaków, następnie spojrzał przed siebie i widząc wolnego gracza ze swojej drużyny, podał mu piłkę zanim mógł zostać zablokowany. Uśmiechnął się do siebie mijając graczy drugiej drużyny, biegnąc przed siebie i z powrotem odzyskując piłkę.

Przysunął brązową skórę do swojej piersi ruszając w stronę końcowej linii, trzech przeciwników tuż za nim, kiedy udało mu się ją przekroczyć, zrzucając piłkę i zdobywając tym pierwsze punkty tego meczu. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem z podekscytowaniem biegnąc do linii bocznej.

\- Stary to było niesamowite - zawołał podniecony Niall.

Harry spojrzał z uśmiechem w kierunku cheerleaderek skąd Danielle puściła mu oczko.

**Louis**

\- Spójrzcie tylko na to, Harry Styles uczeń pierwszego roku zdobył właśnie pierwsze przyłożyłenie tego wieczoru - komentator ogłosił przez głośniki. - Umieszczając Texas A&M na prowadzeniu. To będzie świetna gra.

\- Czy on właśnie powiedział Harry? To nie ten sam Harry, prawda? - zapytała Jessica, spoglądając na Louisa.

Zajmowali miejsca na długości czterdziestej linii, dwa rzędy nad boiskiem. Zachichotał nerwowo, kiwając głową. - Tak, to on.

\- Wow, jest dobry.

Louis uśmiechnął się dumnie. - Naprawdę jest.

\- Liam będzie grał? - spytała Morgan włączając się do rozmowy.

Szatyn wzruszył ramionami. - Nie jestem pewien. Nikt z pierwszego roku zazwyczaj nie gra jeśli nie są dobrzy.

\- Ale Harry gra - zaznaczyła Jessica.

Louis skinął rzucając na nią okiem, po czym spojrzał na Harry'ego na boisku. - Tak jak powiedziałem, jeżeli nie są naprawdę dobrzy, nie grają.

_

\- Wow, myślę, że jestem fanką amerykańskiego futbolu albo przynajmniej graczy - zaśmiała się Morgan, gdy w trójkę stali przy wyjściu ze stadionu.

Louis również się roześmiał, podążając za Jessicą do tunelu. - Zabawnie jest oglądać na żywo, nic poza tym.

\- Myślisz, że Liam mógłby nas przedstawić jednemu z kolegów z drużyny?

Wzruszył ramionami, spoglądając na dziewczynę. - Może, zapytam go - stojąc w tunelu razem w trójkę przeszli na bok. - Pójdę spróbować zrobić mu niespodziankę przed szatnią.. Spotkamy się w hotelu i pójdziemy coś zjeść?

\- Okej, brzmi dobrze! Pogratuluj Liamowi od nas - powiedziała jeszcze Jessica, przytulając go.

**Liam**

Liam zdjął swoją bluzę razem z ochraniaczami wkładając je do szafki, kiedy wszyscy wiwatowali gratulując Harry'emu. Wziął głęboki oddech podchodząc do kręconowłosego, wyciągając rękę. - Naprawdę świetnie sobie dziś poradziłeś stary.

Twarz Harry'ego opadła nieco, gdy zobaczył Liama. Uśmiechnął się do niego niezauważalnie, przyjmując jego dłoń. - Dzięki, Li.

\- Panie Styles - reporter przemówił przez hałas znajdujący się w szatni, przedzierając się przez wszystkich z wystawionym mikrofonem i kamerzystą tuż za sobą. - Panie Styles, jakie to uczucie wygrać swój pierwszy mecz futbolu w collegu?

Harry odwrócił się widząc tłum reporterów i prezenterów w szatni, zostając powoli oślepiony przez wszystkie flesze. - Um, było super.

Liam zachichotał z rozbawieniem, wracając z powrotem do swojej szafki, aby zmienić ubrania. Sięgnął po telefon żeby sprawdzić czy Louis wysłał mu jakąś wiadomość lub dzwonił, jednak nic nie zastał. Wzdychając, chwycił torbę i ruszył w kierunku wyjścia z szatni.

\- Niezły mecz.

Podniósł wzrok na dźwięk znajomego głosu, na twarzy natychmiast pojawił mu się duży uśmiech. - Louis jesteś tu!

Szatyn pisnął biegnąc przed siebie i owijając wokół niego ramiona. - Chciałem zrobić ci niespodziankę.

\- Cóż, gratulacje udało ci się. Dobrze cię widzieć.

Louis uśmiechnął się odsuwając delikatnie, by go pocałować. - Teraz, wiem, że dziś nie grałeś, ale chcę żebyś wiedział, że mimo to jestem z ciebie dumny a kiedy uda ci się zagrać, co jestem pewien, że będzie już wkrótce bo jesteś niesamowity, będę w publiczności kibicując ci. Nawet jeśli będzie to mecz wyjazdowy, będę tam.

Liam uśmiechnął się czule, całując go ponownie. - Kocham cię.

Uśmiech Louisa znacząco opadł, a jego ciało zesztywniało.

\- Ja um - odchrząknął, cofając się od niego o krok. - Wybacz uh, nie musisz odpowiadać. Ja tylko...

Louis uśmiechnął się delikatnie, robiąc krok do przodu. - Masz to na myśli?

Liam skinął, trzymając go blisko siebie a w odpowiedzi Louis mocno go pocałował.

**Harry**

\- A więc panie wielka gwiazda futbolu, jak było? - spytała Danielle po wyjściu Harry'ego z szatni.

Zaśmiał się podchodząc do rudowłosej. - Było wspaniale. Widziałaś tych wszystkich reporterów?

Uśmiechnęła się znacząco, zarzucając ręce na jego ramiona. - To dopiero początek skarbie. Graj tak dalej a może na koniec collegu dostaniesz kilka umów.

\- Czy to oznacza darmowe rzeczy?

\- I to sporo darmowych rzeczy - zachichotała całując go.

\- Harry Styles! - powiedziała głośno Gemma, sprawiając że Harry podskoczył gryząc wargę Danielle.

\- Ałć - wymamrotała cicho przykładając palce do swojej dolnej wargi.

Harry odwrócił wzrok na swoją siostrę, a jego uśmiech się poszerzył. - Co do cholery! Naprawdę przyjechałaś?

\- No jasne, grałeś z moją szkołą i był to pierwszy mecz mojego braciszka, nie mogłam tego przegapić prawda? - dokuczyła, podchodząc do niego i przyciągając do uścisku.

Zaśmiał się przytulając ją, spoglądając następnie na Danielle. - Um Gem, to moja przyjaciółka Danielle. Danielle to moja siostra Gemma.

\- Miło cię poznać - powiedziała uprzejmie Danielle, potrząsając jej dłonią.

\- Ciebie też, um słuchaj, mama z tatą chcą zabrać cię na obiad. Tata jest zachwycony, więc przygotuj się na dużo pochwał.

\- Chcesz pójść na obiad?

Danielle potrząsnęła ze śmiechem głową. - Nie. Dziękuję, ale zabieram dziś dziewczyny - przerwała, robiąc krok naprzód by szepnąć w jego ucho. - Przyjdź kiedy twoi rodzice pojadą, pogratuluję ci właściwie.

Harry zachichotał, skinając. - Okej, zadzwonię.

Puściła mu oczko, spoglądając znów na Gemme. - Świetnie było cię poznać.

\- Ciebie też - uśmiechnęła się, patrząc jak dziewczyna odchodzi. - I kim ona jest?

Przewrócił oczami otulając ją ramieniem, kiedy razem skierowali się w stronę swoich rodziców. - Tylko przyjaciółka.

\- Całujesz wszystkie swoje przyjaciółki?

Roześmiał się poprawiając swoją torbę na ramieniu. - Nie. Spójrz, nie mów nic rodzicom w porządku? Tata właśnie w pełni godzi się z tym, że lubię chłopaków, nie chcę przyprowadzać dziewczyny do domu i dawać im nadzieję.

\- Buzia na kłódkę.

**Zayn**

\- Zayn - zawołała Lottie wchodząc na jego poddasze. - Skarbie? - krzyknęła, odwracając się i zamykając metalowe drzwi. Zawiesiła swoją torebkę wchodząc w głąb pomieszczenia przeglądając pocztę, zatrzymując się, gdy coś usłyszała. - Zayn jesteś tu?

\- Oh, kurwa - wymamrotał spadając na podłogę.

Odłożyła wszystkie listy na wyspę kuchenną, podbiegając do jego łóżka, chichocząc. - Skarbie wszystko w porządku?

Zayn jęknął, otwierając jedno oko. - Gdzie ja jestem?

Lottie schyliła się, tak by z nim być na równym poziomie. - Um, skarbie, jesteś w domu. Wszystko okej? Ile wczoraj wypiłeś?

Usiadł natychmiast, rozglądając się po swoim otoczeniu. - Kurwa - westchnął, przeczesując prawą dłonią włosy. - Nie wiem. Jak skończyliśmy grać wróciliśmy do Megan z paroma osobami i um - przerwał, zastanawiając się. - Później piliśmy shoty i ktoś przyniósł grzybki? Albo coś takiego, dalej nie pamiętam.. Nie jestem nawet pewien jak dostałem się do domu.

Blondynka skinęła głową, pomagając mu się podnieść. - Koncert był dobry przynajmniej?

Zayn uśmiechnął się szeroko przytakując i idąc do kuchni. - Skarbie było świetnie... Menadżer The Griswolds również był i poprosił nas o otwarcie ich show w przyszły czwartek.

\- O boże Z, to takie ekscytujące, gdzie by to miało być?

\- Bowery Ballroom - oznajmił szczęśliwie, wyjmując piwo z lodówki.

Oczy Lottie rozszerzyły się w podekscytowaniu, gdy przyciągnęła go do siebie. - Nie gadaj!

\- Wiesz co mogłoby to znaczyć dla zespołu? - spytał retorycznie, przez głowę przechodziło mu tyle myśli.

Lottie wydała z siebie pisk, zarzucając mu ramiona na szyję. - Tak bardzo się cieszę!

**Harry**

\- Hej - Mads przeciągała słowo wchodząc do pokoju Harry'ego.

Harry podniósł wzrok znad swojego laptopa; ołówek za jego uchem a w ręce żółty zakreślacz. - Co tam?

\- Co robisz w czwartek wieczorem?

Wzruszył ramionami, pochylając się do tyłu na łóżku. - Impreza Sig, noc luau.

Skinęła głową wchodząc w głąb pokoju, pytając od niechcenia - Cóż jest to obowiązkowe lub coś?

\- Nie.

Mads uśmiechnęła się słodko, zajmując miejsce na krawędzi jego łóżka.

\- Co? - zapytał sceptycznie, nie będąc pewnym o co jej chodzi.

\- Zayn gra w Bowery Ballroom.. Na Brooklynie w czwartek. Jego zespół otwiera The Griswolds...

\- Okej.. To fajnie - oznajmił, kiwając powoli głową, czekając aż Mads kontynuuje.

\- Spytał mnie czy chcę przyjść - przerwała, podpierając się prawą ręką. - A więc chciałbyś pójść ze mną?

\- Mads.. Zayn i ja się nie lubimy. Po co miałbym iść? Tak, cieszę się z jego szczęścia, ale nie ma sensu żebym poszedł.

Blondynka przewróciła oczami. - Jesteście poniekąd przyjaciółmi i zapytałam czy mogę zabrać ze sobą ciebie i Nialla, a on się zgodził - zatrzymała się, przygryzając wargę. - To wymówka na wyjazd do Nowego Jorku.

Harry wahał się, przechylając głowę gdy się zastanawiał.

\- Wrócimy w piątek na czas treningu. I um - zniżyła swój głos. - Louis tam będzie.

\- Mads - westchnął Harry.

\- Co! Wiesz, że chcesz go zobaczyć i może uda ci się to zamknąć.

\- Nie chcę niczego zamykać, mam się dobrze.

Mads podniosła się z jego łóżka, krzyżując ramiona. - Okej w porządku, ale przynajmniej przyjdź wesprzeć Zayna. Będziemy unikać Louisa cały wieczór, usiądziemy na drugim końcu, ale proszę przyjdź.

Harry przewrócił oczami, ciężko wzdychając. - Dobrze, będę tam.

**Louis**

\- Liam - powiedział podekscytowany Louis wskakując w ramiona chłopaka po jego wejściu na poddasze Zayna.

\- Cześć skarbie - zaśmiał się opuszczając swoje torby i owijając prawą ręką talię Louisa.

\- Jak minął twój lot?

\- Dobrze, gdzie Zayn?

\- Na próbie dźwięku - oznajmił Louis, wciąż się go trzymając. - Zaczynają za jakieś trzy godziny, więc musimy się zbierać.

\- Mam czas na prysznic?

\- Tak - skinął z uśmiechem. - Ale zrób to szybko.

\- Oh, to potrafię zrobić - mruknął sugestywnie, podnosząc Louisa i kierując ich do łazienki.

_

\- Z - uśmiechnął się Liam, ściskając go.

\- Liam, tak się cieszę, że ci się udało.

\- Nie przegapiłbym tego - zapewnił go, nadal uśmiechając się, gdy rozejrzał się wokół pomieszczenia. - To jest świetne, stary.

\- Wiem, jestem strasznie podekscytowany - uśmiechnął się Zayn, spoglądając na Megan. - Pozwól mi przedstawić cię zespołowi - ruszył naprzód, Louis i Liam tuż za nim. - Meg. To mój przyjaciel Liam, no i oczywiście Louisa znasz.

\- Cześć - dziewczyna posłała mu swój uśmiech, potrząsając jego dłonią. - Dzięki za przyjście.

\- To szalone myśleć, że jeszcze niedawno przesiadywaliśmy na dachu klubu twojej mamy, ty pisząc piosenki a ja, cóż, ja byłem tam do przeszkadzania - śmiał się Liam.

Megan spojrzała na Zayna nieco zszokowana. - Piszesz piosenki?

Wzruszył nieśmiało ramionami, krzyżując je na piersi. - Kiedyś tak. Nie byłem w tym dość dobry.

\- Pięć minut - oznajmił kierownik sceny, wsuwając głowę do pokoju.

\- Dzięki, Tim - uśmiechnęła się Megan, patrząc z powrotem na Zayna. - Chcę je usłyszeć - przerwała, przenosząc spojrzenie na Louisa i Liama. - Dobrze było cię widzieć a ciebie poznać, mam nadzieję, że spodoba wam się show.

\- Lepiej już pójdę. Zobaczymy się później... Wiecie gdzie stoicie, prawda?

Louis skinął, chwytając dłoń Liama. - Tak, powodzenia na scenie. Wiem, że pójdzie ci świetnie.

\- Dzięki, Lou.

\- Powodzenia stary - dodał jeszcze Liam, kiedy Zayn skierował się w stronę sceny.

**Harry**

\- Nie wierzę, że wziąłeś ze sobą Danielle - wysyczała Mads, cicho by tylko Harry usłyszał.

Harry przewrócił oczami, patrząc na dziewczynę. - Chciała przyjść.

\- Cóż, mogłeś powiedzieć nie. To nie tak, że jesteście razem.

\- Pójdę po drinka zanim się zacznie. Chcecie coś? - zaszczebiotała Danielle, przerywając im.

\- Piwo.

\- Mads? - spytała, spoglądając na blondynkę.

\- Mam się dobrze, dzięki.

\- Myślałem, że ją lubisz? - Harry zapytał po odejściu Danielle.

\- Lubię, ale-

\- Ale co, Mads? Ale z nią nie jestem? Ale mam być z Louisem? Jaki masz powód? Bo nawet jeśli nie jesteśmy 'razem', spotykamy się, więc ma prawo tu być jeśli tego chce.

\- Co z Louisem?

\- Co z nim? Ruszył dalej, jest z Liamem.

**Louis**

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że Zayn zagra przed tymi wszystkimi ludźmi - powiedział oszołomiony Liam.

\- Ty grałeś w futbol przed tysiącami, już nie mówiąc o kolejnych tysiącach oglądających z domu.

Zaśmiał się, kiwając głową. - Prawda, ale nie stoję i nie patrzę na nich tak jak on, wiem, że tam są, ale kiedy jesteś na boisku poniekąd o tym wszystkim zapominasz.

\- Cóż, tak jak i ty, poradzi sobie świetnie - Louis uśmiechnął się, podnosząc na palcach, by go pocałować.

Liam złożył pocałunek na jego czole, otulając go ramionami, gdy razem zwrócili się przodem do sceny.

\- O mój boże, zaczyna się - powiedział z podekscytowaniem Louis, kiedy zaczęła rozbrzmiewać muzyka. Uśmiechnął się szeroko poruszając biodrami do rytmu z klatką piersiową Liama naprzeciw swoich pleców.

\- Są naprawdę dobrzy - stwierdził Liam, przykładając usta do jego skroni, składając w tym miejscu pocałunek. Louis tylko zachichotał, przytłoczony szczęściem, które odczuwał dla swojego przyjaciela.

_

Zespół zagrał pierwszą piosenkę, a tłum wiwatował po wyciszeniu muzyki. Zayn uśmiechnął się, zbliżając się do mikrofonu. - Witajcie Manhattan, kto jest gotowy na The Griswolds? - przerwał, pozwalając wszystkim na zrobienie hałasu. - W porządku.. Mamy dla was jeszcze kilka piosenek, jeśli je znacie proszę śpiewajcie tak głośno jak tylko potraficie. Jesteśmy Death Heritage i oto Fading Friends.

**Harry**

\- Hej Zayn napisał mi, że jest after party w domu Megan. Wysłał adres, co sądzicie? - Mads spytała po wyjściu na zewnątrz.

\- Wchodzę w to - odezwał się Niall, zarzucając wokół niej swoje ramię.

\- Musimy być z powrotem w szkole za jakieś dwanaście godzin - próbował Harry, krzyżując ręce na klatce piersiowej.

\- Daj spokój, opuścisz poranne zajęcia.

\- Jeśli to zrobię to nie będę mógł zagrać w sobotę.

\- Owszem będziesz mógł, masz na razie średnią B. Tak długo jak się nie opuścisz jesteś w porządku - powiedziała Mads, z nadzieją się uśmiechając.

Harry westchnął ciężko, skinając. - Okej, chodźmy.

\- To dobrze, bo kierowca już jest.

_

Nabrał głębokiego oddechu jak tylko weszli do budynku, rozglądając się po małym wejściu.

\- To trzecie piętro - poinformowała Mads, idąc w stronę klatki schodowej. - Skarbie, będziesz chyba musiał mnie potem znosić.

Niall zachichotał, umieszczając dłoń w dole jej pleców. - Nie mam nic przeciwko.

\- Czy moglibyście skończyć być tak zakochanym i zacząć iść - wymamrotał Harry, gdy zaczęły zżerać go nerwy.

\- Wszystko okej? - spytała Danielle, sięgając po jego dłoń.

\- Tak. W porządku - zapewnił, starając się o uśmiech.

Nic nie było w porządku, każda część jego ciała podpowiadała mu, by się odwrócił i nie szedł na tę imprezę. Ponieważ jeśli to zrobi będzie musiał stawić czoła Louisowi.. Nie był pewien co zrobi, tak bardzo chciał go tylko zobaczyć, iż jego ciało bolało, potrzymać przy sobie jeszcze raz albo chociaż usłyszeć jego śmiech...

\- Harry? - zapytał Niall kiedy dotarli na trzecie piętro, przerywając jego myśli.

\- Tak?

\- Dobrze?

Harry skinął ze spokojem na twarzy, jednocześnie gdy bicie jego serca wzrosło. - Tak. Zróbmy to.

**Niall**

Weszli do wnętrza małego apartamentu zatłoczonego ludźmi w koszulkach z zespołami i podartych jeansach. Dziewczyny w glanach, skórzanych kurtkach i znajdującymi się pod nimi małych bransoletkach. Wszyscy w ciemnych kolorach, kontrastując z kolorowymi włosami i tuszem na ich ciałach.

\- To jest impreza - mruknęła radośnie Mads wchodząc w głąb mieszkania, kierując się prosto do alkoholu.

Niall zaśmiał się patrząc za nią jak przemierza pokój, choć jego twarz opadła, gdy zobaczył Louisa przy ścianie z przyciskającym go do niej Liamem. Odchrząknął spoglądając na Harry'ego, mając nadzieję, że ten tego nie widział, jednak odetchnął z ulgą, kiedy zauważył że słucha on tego cokolwiek mówiła mu Danielle. - Pójdę po drinka - powiedział szybko, podążając za Mads.

\- Skarbie, wiedziałaś, że Liam tu będzie?

\- Czy byłam o tym poinformowana, nie. Czy przypuszczałam, tak - oznajmiła szczerze, biorąc łyk swojego drinka.

\- To czemu zaprosiłaś Harry'ego? Wiesz, że jeśli zobaczy ich razem to będzie miał załamanie.

\- To dobrze - odpowiedziała nieco głośniej niż to potrzebne, odkładając szklankę. - Musi je mieć. Dziwne, że to się jeszcze nie stało. To znaczy tak, był incydent na Barbadosie, ale był wtedy pijany. Nie przyzna, że wciąż cierpi, ale wiem że tak jest. Dalej nosi ten cholerny pierścionek obietnicy.

\- A więc chcesz żeby się załamał przed tymi wszystkimi ludźmi?

\- Chcę żeby przyznał się do swoich uczuć. Chcę żeby przestał podbijać do wszystkiego na co spojrzy, więc może, może będzie mógł w pełni ruszyć dalej ze swoim życiem.

**Harry**

\- Hej, mogę pożyczyć fajkę? - wysoki brunet z zaniedbanymi włosami spytał Harry'ego.

Harry oderwał wzrok od Danielle, spoglądając na niego i potrząsając głową. - Wybacz, nie palę. Mam tylko dex.

\- Za ile? - zapytał chłopak.

\- Trzydzieści dolarów za pigułkę.

Danielle spojrzała na niego w szoku.

\- Tak fajnie, wezmę pięć - skinął, wyjmując kilka banknotów z kieszeni i wręczając je Harry'emu.

Przyjął pieniądze nim wyciągnął butelkę pigułek z kieszeni kurtki. Otworzył ją, wyrzucając pięć pigułek podając je mu.

\- Dzięki stary.

\- Sprzedajesz dragi - powiedziała Danielle po tym jak chłopak odszedł, nieco oburzona.

Harry wzruszył ramionami, wkładając pieniądze do portfela. - Najczęściej je po prostu rozdaję, ale zaoferował to przyjąłem.

\- Harry to mega ryzykowne, mógłbyś zostać wyrzucony z drużyny... Mógłbyś wylecieć ze szkoły nawet jeśli złapaliby cię na rozdawaniu ich za darmo. Nie bierzesz ich prawda?

Potrząsnął jednym ramieniem. - Tak. Teraz jestem zjarany, tak jak zazwyczaj.

\- Jak przechodzisz testy na narkotyki? - spytała z przejęciem, krzyżując ramiona.

Uśmiechnął się z pewnością siebie, umieszczając jedną rękę na ścianie obok jej głowy, drugą na talii. - Martw się tym, że zacząłem ten sezon niepokonany i zamierzam pobić LSU Tigers pierwszy raz od 1995.

\- Nie testują cię?

\- Chcesz drinka? - zapytał od niechcenia, zmieniając temat. - Pójdę po drinka.

_

\- Powinieneś spróbować soku truskawkowego z wódką o smaku bitej śmietany ze sprite'm, takie słodkie, że dostaniesz cukrzycy.

Harry spojrzał na bladą dziewczynę, zauważając jej krótką grzywkę i ogrodniczki. - Nie wiem czy mogę ufać zdaniu kogoś w stroju farmerskim.

\- On mówi z południowym akcentem - dokuczyła, zabierając mu pusty kubeczek z dłoni. - I zawsze powinieneś ufać gospodarzowi imprezy, nie poprowadziłabym cię źle w moim domu.

Brunet zaśmiał się, pozwalając dziewczynie zmieszać drinka. - A więc musisz być Megan.

Megan skinęła w zgodzie, nalewając wódki do soku. - Owszem i powinieneś zobaczyć moją saszetkę zanim w pełni ocenisz mój strój.

\- Saszetkę? - zachichotał Harry.

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się, wręczając mu drinka. - Właśnie tak, ma sześć kieszeń, sakiewkę na pieniądze z tyłu i regulowany pasek.

\- Regulowany pasek, teraz muszę to zobaczyć - droczył się Harry nim pociągnął łyk swojego drinka. Skrzywił się, kiedy jego kubki smakowe przyzwyczajały się do smaku. - Nie żartowałaś, to najsłodszy drink jaki piłem do tej pory.

\- Dobry, co?

Harry przytaknął, biorąc kolejny łyk. - Owszem. Świetnie sobie dzisiaj poradziliście tak swoją drogą, może i byłoby lepiej gdybyś miała ogrodniczki i saszetkę, ale i tak niezły koncert.

Megan zaśmiała się wyjmując skręta z kieszeni. - Wyśmiewaj się z ogrodniczek ile chcesz, ale mam dużo kieszeń, więc nie ma szans na zepsute skręty.

\- Wiesz co, myślę, że zaczynają mi się one podobać.

\- Chcesz ze mną na pół? - spytała wyjmując zapalniczkę.

\- Jasne.

**Louis**

\- Li, znalazłem proszek.. Chcesz? - zapytał Zayn podchodząc do Louisa i Liama.

Liam spojrzał na Louisa delikatnie się uśmiechając. - Chcesz dołączyć?

Louis zawahał się, wzruszając lewym ramieniem. - Tak, okej.

\- Myślałem, że nie chciałeś ostatnim razem - zauważył Zayn kierując się w stronę kanapy.

Poruszył znów ramieniem, zajmując miejsce pomiędzy Zaynem a Liamem. - Może teraz będę chciał.

\- W porządku - skinął, wysypując biały proszek na stolik. - Dam ci trochę więcej, może to pomoże.

Louis przytaknął, uważnie mu się przyglądając, gdy dzielił wszystko na dziesięć równych kresek.

\- Chcesz pierwszy? - spytał oferując mu zwinięty dziesięciodolarowy banknot.

Przyjął go sceptycznie, patrząc na znajdujące się przed nim narkotyki.

\- Skarbie jeśli nie chcesz tego robić to nie musisz - zapewnił go Liam, umieszczając dłoń na jego plecach.

Louis potrząsał głową opadając na kolana, by być na równi ze stołem. Westchnął ciężko przysuwając banknot do nosa po czym przyłożył prawy palec wskazujący do jednej z dziurek. Pociągnął nosem, siadając i opierając się o kanapę.

\- Możesz jeszcze jedną jeśli chcesz - oznajmił Zayn, chwytając dłoń Lottie, kiedy ta przechodziła. - Chcesz kreskę, skarbie?

Dziewczyna posłała mu uśmiech, pokręcając głową. - Nie, właśnie wzięłam molly, pociągnąłeś kreskę Louis? - zapytała opadając na kolana Zayna.

Uśmiechnął się leniwie, narkotyk powoli zaczął działać. - Ta.. Może wezmę jeszcze.

\- Oh, muszę to zobaczyć - śmiała się.

Louis zaśmiał się biorąc ponownie banknot i pochylając naprzód, aby wziąć kolejną kreskę. Odchylił się w tył unosząc banknot w powietrzu. - Kto następny?

\- Ja - odezwała się Mads, zabierając mu go z dłoni.

Podniósł swój wzrok, a jego oczy komicznie się rozszerzyły. - Mads?

\- Hej Lou - uśmiechnęła się do niego promiennie, zajmując miejsce po przeciwnej stronie stołu. Odsunęła włosy z ramion nachylając się i przesuwając banknot wzdłuż kreski ułożonej z kokainy. Następnie usiadła z uśmiechem na jej twarzy, kiedy spojrzała na Zayna. - Rozwaliłeś dziś wszystko.

\- Dzięki Mads - wyszczerzył się, cicho śmiejąc. - Tak się cieszę, że przyjechałaś.

\- Nie mogłabym tego przegapić. Niall gdzieś tutaj jest, zgubiłam go jak tylko znalazł piwnego ping ponga - poinformowała, podpierając się na prawej ręce.

\- Tylko Niall? - spytał cicho Louis z lekką paniką w głosie.

\- Co masz na myśli? - zapytała marszcząc przy tym brwi i delikatnie przechylając głowę.

\- Ja um - zaczął chichocząc nerwowo. - Muszę iść do łazienki... Zaraz, zaraz wrócę.

**Harry**

\- Okej, a więc powinieneś wiedzieć, że mój ojciec miał raka, więc są to pozostałości po jego zapasach, strasznie mocne - ostrzegła Megan przed zapaleniem końca skręta.

Harry skinął przyjmując go, kiedy został mu podany. Zaciągnął się przytrzymując dym w płucach nim zaczął kaszleć.

\- Silne, huh?

\- Cholera co w tym było? - spytał wydając z siebie jeszcze kilka kaszlnięć podając jej go z powrotem.

\- BlueNote zawinięte marihuaną Diamond OG.

\- Kurwa - roześmiał się nadal kaszląc.

Megan śmiała się przyglądając jak ten reaguje na trawkę. - Wszystko dobrze?

Harry skinął biorąc łyk swojego drinka. - Tak, w porządku, to jest zajebiste.

\- Dokończ go, skręcę jednego dla siebie.

\- Jesteś pewna? - zapytał odrobinę w szoku.

\- Tak - uśmiechnęła się. - Mam ich masę.

_

Harry parsknął śmiechem, zbyt szybko się podnosząc. - Wow, okej.. Wszystko dobrze - chichotał stabilizując się.

\- Dokąd idziesz? - zaśmiała się Megan obserwując jak stara się on opanować.

\- Muszę sikać, gdzie łazienka?

\- Wychodząc z kuchni skręć w prawo, pierwsze drzwi po lewej. Jeśli wejdziesz do jednego z _milionów_ pokoi w tym mieszkaniu, źle trafiłeś.

W odpowiedzi jedynie znów się zaśmiał, wychodząc z kuchni.

**Louis**

Louis westchnął ochlapując twarz zimną wodą. Nie był pewien czy to możliwość bycia z Harrym w jednym pomieszczeniu czy może narkotyki, ale nie mógł przestać się trząść z nerwów. Spojrzał na siebie w lustrze; rozszerzone źrenice, blada skóra. _Oddychaj Louis, oddychaj. Oddychaj cały ten czas._ Myślał do siebie samego, starając uspokoić swój niepokój. Podniósł szybko wzrok, gdy otworzyły się drzwi, a jego oddech się zatrzymał, kiedy do środka wszedł Harry.

Brunet stanął w progu, wpatrując się w Louisa w lustrze.

W pomieszczeniu panowała cisza za wyjątkiem muzyki pochodzącej z pokoju obok, oboje wzajemnie się w siebie wpatrywali.

\- Harry - wydusił w końcu Louis.

Harry wszedł w głąb łazienki, zamykając do końca drzwi kiedy podszedł bliżej drugiego chłopaka.

Oddech Louis przyśpieszył, a on sam odwrócił się do niego przodem, nie będąc pewnym co zrobić z samym sobą.

Harry zatrzymał się tuż przed nim, przyglądając mu się z góry na dół. - Hej.

\- Jesteś tu - powiedział cicho, nierówno oddychając ze względu na to jak blisko niego stał Harry.

\- Mads została zaproszona, poprosiła Nialla i mnie o dołączenie - oznajmił, biorąc kolejny krok w kierunku mniejszego chłopaka.

Louis odsunął się nieco, uderzając o blat. - J-jestem pewien, że Zayn będzie szczęśliwy, że wszyscy przyjechaliście.

Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, skinając głową, gdy zbliżył się do niego przekrzywiając głowę. - Ty jesteś szczęśliwy... Że tu jesteśmy?

Przełknął ślinę, delikatnie przytakując. - Więcej wsparcia dla Zayna.

\- Tak - wyszeptał, cały ten czas się mu przyglądając.

Louis zaczął oddychać szybciej, gdy moment stał się alarmująco intymny. - Ja um - odchrząknął, głos nieco wyższy niż szept. - Powinienem tam wracać.

\- Powinieneś - zgodził się Harry, jednak żaden z nich się nie poruszył.

Spojrzał na niego w górę, wzrokiem lądując na jego czerwonych ustach.

Harry zabrał rękę z blatu, pozwalając jej przesunąć leciutko po biodrze młodszego.

Louis wstrzymał oddech, obserwując czubki jego palców sunące po kawałku opalonej skóry wystającej spod swojej koszulki.

Brunet wciąż pozostał cicho, oczami lustrując jego ciało nim wrócił spojrzeniem na jego twarz, następnie nachylając się naprzód oddychając naprzeciw jego warg.

\- Hej, są jeszcze inne osoby które muszą skorzystać w toalety! - ktoś zawołał, uderzając w drzwi.

Louis podskoczył w miejscu, wypadając ze swojego transu. - Muszę iść. Baw się dziś dobrze.

Harry cofnął się o krok w tył, patrząc jak ten szybko wybiega pomieszczenia. 

 


End file.
